


White Wine in the Sun

by millionlittletings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Birthday Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Wedding Planning, their adorable golden retriever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionlittletings/pseuds/millionlittletings
Summary: Harry and Louis are so badly looking forward to their holiday in Australia to celebrate Louis' birthday and Christmas. What they don't know is that they are going to come back with some decisions that can change the course of their future.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timethetalewastold (Bilo79)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilo79/gifts).



_**Prologue** _

 

‘Come on Harry’, Niall begs. ‘You have been working non-stop for past two months on this project. You’ve barely gone out’.

 

Harry looks up from his laptop screen and rolls his eyes. Niall and Harry are Uni roommates. Harry never understands how chilled out Niall is throughout the term but passes all the exams with flying colors. He would love to learn how he does it.

 

‘Yeah go on roll your eyes at me’, Niall says. ‘I’m not leaving without you tonight’.

 

Harry shakes his head. ‘Its raining outside’, Harry tries to make an excuse.

 

‘Its drizzling outside. Don't make excuses.’ Niall waits for a response from Harry but it doesn't come. ‘If you don't move your ass now, I will tell your professor that you bribed me to do your project’, Naill threatens Harry.

 

‘Thats a lie! He won't believe you’, Harry exclaims.

 

‘He will! My academics are better than yours’, Niall says as-a-matter-of-factly.

 

‘This is blackmailing. You can't do this.’

 

‘Wanna try my sweet child!” Niall says in a calming tone.

 

Harry huffs loudly. He knows there's no use saying no to Niall. And today he looks even more determined to take him out. One evening can't hurt. He shuts down his laptop and picks his jacket from his bed.

 

‘Where are we going?’, Harry asks while walking on the sidewalk. He can see a party going on in a house and hears loud music.

 

‘You remember my friend Liam from where I was doing the internship this summer. He is throwing a party for his friend who has made some ridiculous money by selling his business ideas’, Niall informs him.

 

‘And he invited you?’ Harry’s doubtful.

 

‘How else would I know that he is throwing a party unless he invited me.’ He ruffles Harry’s curly hair and laughs.

‘Ow! Stop Niall.’ Harry shoos Niall's hand away from his hair. ‘I hope I don't get bored’, Harry is already thinking of excuses to get out from there ASAP.

 

As they enter, the party is going on with loud music, endless drinks, and food. The energy inside is enthralling. Harry looks around the room and sees that some people are playing Jenga. There’s something about stacking blocks one over another that Harry will never understand. A few people are dancing to the DJ’s sick beats and jumping around to the tunes.

 

He looks behind for Niall but he is not there. His eyes scan the room to find the only person he knows here. He spots Niall by the balcony talking to a tall guy who looks fit and has a puppy-like face; he must be Liam. They’re both laughing over something while the guy next to Liam is holding a suit jacket in his hand and talking on the phone. Phone guy must be his successful business friend.

 

‘Harry come over here’, Niall shouts.

 

Harry walks up to them and Niall introduces each other. ‘I’ll get you both drinks’, Liam says and Niall goes along with him talking about something.

 

‘Damn you Niall’, Harry mutters under his breath. Phone guy is still on phone and Harry doesn’t know what to do. He looks down at the flower pots gracing the balcony. He hates going to places where he doesn't know anyone.  

 

‘Liammmm.’ The phone guys turns around and looks surprised to see Harry.‘Oh, hello!’

 

They both look at each other. Harry has never been caught up at someone like this before. Phone guy’s baby blue eyes are guarded by the most beautiful eyelashes in the world. His pixie hair looks soft like clouds and he has a jawbone to die for. He beams like a sunshine. Everything beautiful that God ever made, He gave it to this boy.

 

‘Hi’, is all Harry manages to say.

 

Phone guy opens his hand for a handshake. ‘I’m Louis’.

 

‘Harry.’ He takes Louis’ hand all the while maintaining eye contact with him.

 

 

_**Chapter 1** _

 

Louis Tomlinson stands by his office’s floor-to-ceiling window and looks out. At 26, he is a multi-millionaire. He had always been an achiever. In fact he made his first million while he was still studying. He graduated from University with 2:1 in business studies and set some new records there. His name graces University’s Wall of Fame. At 23, he was named Britain's youngest and the most influential businessman by TIME magazine. Today he is ranked as Britain’s 10th youngest millionaire. He is often interviewed by business and college magazines and is regularly invited to give students inspiring speeches at the Universities across the globe. Reaching where he is today was not easy. It was a constant effort, still is.

 

It’s drizzling the same way it was the night he first met Harry six years earlier They are engaged and Louis cannot wait to marry him. Harry has been thoroughly supportive to him. He is the best partner he could ask for. Harry never once complained when Louis would come back to bed late at night or when he had to travel to other countries for weeks. Whenever Louis came back home, Harry welcomed him with more love each time. Louis makes this up to Harry by taking him on holiday for a week every year and little getaways whenever there is a long weekend. Today is his last working day before Christmas. He religiously takes a long break this time of the year.

 

It's all very festive everywhere he looked, the whole of London seems happy and joyous. He turns back and walks up to the mini bar in his office and looks at all the gifts that arrived today. All of his work associates business partners, and friends are aware of his long break and therefore he receives all the Christmas gifts few days before Christmas. There's fine wines from around the world in various baskets, chocolates, some coupons for spa retreats. Many are wrapped with silk or tissue. Harry would enjoy opening them. There's one basket which catches his eye. It is full of assorted condoms and lubes. He laughs. There are just few people who know what you would love as Christmas present. He knows who sent him that; he doesn't even have to check the card inside. He asks Matt, his PA, to have the pile delivered tomorrow morning to his house. He picks his favorite gift and leaves for the Christmas holiday.

 

As he enters inside their house aroma of food catches him and he feels hungry.

 

‘I’m home’, Louis announces.

 

‘In the kitchen’, Harry replies.

 

He follows Harry’s voice removing his coat and jacket on the way. As he enters the kitchen he puts the basket on the counter and finds Harry taking out the dish from the oven.

Louis walks up to him and kisses him on his lips.

 

‘How was your day, love?’ Louis asks

‘It was hectic. I just got back home and I’m very hungry. How was yours?’ Harry asks.

 

‘Same’.

 

Harry is an investment banker in one of the most prestigious firm in London. He enjoys his work and everyone from his boss to his clients loves him. After Harry graduated from university, Louis offered him a job but Harry refused. He soon got a job and climbed many ladders of success in four years. He is indeed very good in his job. A lot of rival firms have offered him a good salary and perks but Harry refused them all. He is very loyal to his company. No wonder he has a salary that can make anyone envious of him. He is polite and charming and never mistreats anyone.

 

‘What's for dinner?’ asks Louis

 

‘Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with side mash. Your favourite’, Harry says smiling and his dimples getting deeper.

 

‘Yeah my favourite’, Louis says while pouring them both wine.

 

When Louis moved into his own flat after he started his company, his mom found a housekeeper who cleans the house, does the laundry, cooks dinner, buy groceries. She still works for him and sticks to a very clear schedule so they’re never there at the same time. Louis hasn't seen her in months.

 

‘What's in the basket?’ asks Harry when he sees it.

 

‘Look at it yourself’, Louis says with a sly smile.

 

Harry looks at it and they both start laughing.

 

‘Holiday celebrations are about to start tonight’, Harry promises.

 

*

 

Sounds of licking and fast breathing wakes Louis up. He opens his eyes and sees a golden, furry animal lying over Harry and playing with him.

 

‘Go away, Shadow! It's my job to wake him up by licking his face not yours’, Louis says in raspy, disgusted voice.

 

Harry laughs while petting Shadow. Shadow is their golden retriever that Harry brought home almost three years back. He followed Harry everywhere, even to the bathroom.

Looking at that Louis said, ‘You follow him like a shadow. Thou shalt be named Shadow!’ Louis and Shadow have a love hate relationship. They have an unspoken competition of who loves Harry more. Louis believes he does because he gets to make love to Harry.

 

Shadow growls at Louis.

 

‘Just leave us alone. Will you!’ says Louis.

 

‘Aww! I love you both’, Harry says happily. He turns to Louis to kiss him but Louis jerks his face away.

 

‘Don't even. He licked you everywhere’, Louis says.

 

Harry pouts and gets up, ‘Come on Shadow. Let's get you some food’. He comes back, washes his face and jumps back to bed.

 

‘Good Morning baby!’ Harry says climbing on top of Louis.

 

‘Good morning sunshine’, Louis says with the biggest smile. ‘You seem happy this morning?’

 

‘My favorite time of the year starts today. I have you all by myself for two weeks now’, Harry says, kissing him.

 

*

 

When they both come out of shower Louis rolls his eyes finding Shadow chilling out in front of bathroom door.

 

‘Yes I gave him long hot shower. It was very nice. I scrubbed him clean’, Louis informs Shadow.

‘Let's get you dressed. Shall we?’ Harry says to Shadow.

 

Louis struggles to put on his jeans while Harry hugs him from behind and holds out a red velvet box.

 

‘You haven't worn them in a while!’ Harry kisses Louis’ neck.

 

Louis opens the box and Inside is a pair of anchor and rope-shaped cufflinks made of white gold studded with blue sapphires and a big green sapphire in the middle. Louis is always taken aback by them. He has an entire drawer dedicated to the collection of his cufflinks. This one is his favorite. Harry got it custom made from Tiffany especially for him on his last birthday.

 

‘I’m going to wear them tonight’, Louis touches it delicately. ‘Blue and green’, Louis whispers.

 

‘I wanted you to have little something of me when I’m not with you’, Harry says biting Louis’ ear lightly.

 

Louis turns his head to kiss him. Shadow starts circling them and whimpers. Breaking their kiss, Louis looks down at Shadow and says, ‘What you want to look at them too!’

 

Shadow stands on his rear legs resting his front paws on Louis’ waist, in an attempt have a look. Louis shows him the cufflinks.

 

‘Nice aren’t they?’ Louis asks.

 

Shadow gets down and Louis walks away to keep them in the drawer.

Harry sits down next to Shadow, pats his head and quietly says, ‘The golden rope is you’.

 

‘What!’ Louis exclaims.

 

‘Nothing.’ Harry smiles back innocently.

 

‘I’m going to pretend I never heard that’, Louis says.

 

It took Louis few days to realize that Harry brought Shadow home so he won't have to come back to an empty home whenever Louis was out of London for work. When Harry stays at his mom’s, because he misses her, both Shadow and Louis sit in their own misery of missing Harry. Louis is glad he has company then; not that he is ever going to admit it.

 

*

 

‘Look who’s home’, Harry shouts as they enter Jay’s home.

 

‘Harry!’ Jay says cheerily as she comes out of the kitchen to greet them. ‘I missed you, darling!’

Jay is Louis’ mom and loves Harry dearly. She was a corporate attorney for a media giant. After Louis started his company, he asked Jay to join him. She did gladly. She is one of the board members and handles all the legal matters of the company.

 

‘Thanks mum. I’ve missed you too’, Harry hugs Jay tightly.

 

Louis’ younger sister, Lottie, practically lunges at Harry as soon as she sees him. It makes all of them laugh. Lottie is a fresh business graduate and is currently working as an intern in Louis’ company.

 

‘Thanks everyone for a very warm welcome’, Louis says sarcastically.

 

‘I see you everyday!’ Lottie reminds him.

 

After briefly greeting each other and a quick catch up, Lottie is playing with Shadow who is wearing a white sweater and scarf with christmas trees stars printed on them.

 

‘Why does Shadow hate wearing pants?’ Lottie asks puzzled.

 

‘Just like Harry’, Louis mutters which Harry totally over hears.

 

Harry leans forwards and whispers to Louis, ‘You know what happens when I drop my pants’. He walks away into the kitchen.

 

After lunch Louis and Gemma, Harry's older sister, play games on Xbox while Harry and Lottie bake him a pre-birthday cake. Harry and Louis won't be here for Louis’ birthday and Christmas so they decided to celebrate it early.

 

‘I sent you both samples of table napkins for your wedding. Neither one of you got back to me. How am I supposed to validate anything like this!’ says Anne, Harry’s mom.

 

Anne is a wedding planner and is organizing Harry and Louis’ wedding. They both want a beach spring wedding with a perfect sky and a soft breeze, with live violins and pianos. For decoration, they want crystal droplets hanging just few inches above their heads and flower bouquets with Swarovski crystals studded throughout. Anne has already explained to them that she cannot control the weather. But when your mother is your wedding planner, you can take full advantage and dump her with impossible requests. Harry has made all the gapeseed demands. He has also demanded the wedding to be pet-friendly because he wants Shadow to be there when they exchange rings. He also won't mind if guests bring their own pets as he does not want Shadow to get bored. ‘He can use some friends, mom!’, Harry had said. Anne often says she cannot believe she gave birth to him.

 

Harry and Louis have divided their area of expertise and interests to help Anne. Louis is helping Anne choose drinks and food while Harry will be helping with decorations, the color scheme and returning gifts. They both will together pick out their wedding cake and invitations.

 

‘Harry!’ Louis says mockingly, ‘Why haven't you replied back to mum?’

 

‘Mum, I was busy. And Louis, don't act innocent you. You are supposed to help me.’ Harry says.

 

Anne shakes her head.

 

‘Jay do you have the list of guests you would like to invite? We can send them e-vites so they can block the dates’, Anne says. ‘I will need the lists from both Lottie and Gemma as well’.

 

‘I will send it to you by tomorrow. I have the list. I need to go through them once again and make some changes’, Jay replies. Both Harry and Louis put their foot down for the seating arrangements, so naturally it comes down to Jay and Anne. Gemma and Lottie offered their help to plan activities to keep guests entertained. Since it will be a three-day wedding, they need a handful of fun activities to make it an unforgettable event for both grooms and the guests. They all know that it's going to be one crazy wedding.

 

 

_**Chapter 2** _

 

The pub is raving with people dancing around them, getting drunk and high. Louis’ favorite DJ is playing tonight. He is wearing his favorite white sheer shirt because he wanted to wear the cufflinks that Harry gifted him. They look so good with his shirt. Louis cannot stop glancing at them every now and then. Louis, Liam, and Niall have arrived there first and have sorted out a seating space in the the corner.

Niall is the financial advisor in the same firm as Harry. They see each other everyday, in fact have been meeting each other almost everyday since they started uni and are pretty close. Louis and Liam are childhood friends and he is the business facilitator and correspondent in Louis’ company. Liam was first to know that Louis was not very interested in girls. He was also first to know Louis was head over heels for Harry. Well, Louis did not directly tell him that but Liam could tell by the way he looked at Harry. He had never seen Louis look at someone like that. Louis was the first to know that Liam adores men and women in the same way and that Zayn rocks the earth beneath him in a wild way.

__

Niall looks at the cufflinks Louis is wearing and says, ‘They look nice on you’.

__

Louis smiles, ‘Yes they do!’

__

Liam holds Louis’ wrist and inspects them, ‘Blue is you, green is Harry. Isn't it!’

__

‘And Shadow is golden rope’, Niall interjects.

__

Louis turns towards Niall and says, ‘Tell me why you and Harry speak same language!’

__

Niall laughs, ‘Say whatever you want but even you know you are grateful that you both have Shadow’.

 

‘Speaking of... Where’s Harry?’ Liam asks.

__

‘He went to attend some painting auction. He will be here soon.’, Louis replies.

__

‘What painting?’ Liam asks

__

‘I don't know man! We went to see it three times. Trust me it just looks like someone splattered paint all over the canvas’, Louis says.

__

‘The Auction is at my mum’s gallery, Liam. And, Lou, it's art. You won't understand’, Niall says.

__

‘Yeah I don't. They all look same’.

__

‘Shut up, Tommo’, Niall says and looks around the pub.

__

‘I’m going to be a hermit this Christmas, I absolutely will live off pizza and beer. Today is the last day I’m out this holiday’, Niall says with determination.

__

Both Liam and Louis burst out laughing.

__

‘I’m so fucking serious’, Niall says.

__

‘You say that every year Niall. Every single year’, Liam says.

__

Niall glares at him.

 

Eventually, Harry joins them. Liam spots Harry first and breaks into a huge grin but after he sees Zayn following behind, he twitches.

__

Harry and Zayn met in a painting exhibition and soon became friends. Harry once invited Zayn to their party and introduced Liam and Zayn to each other. Since then Zayn and Liam have an on-off relationship with each other which sometimes bothers both Harry and Louis.

__

‘Boys and Mr. boyfriend’, Harry hugs Niall and Liam and kisses Louis.

__

‘How was the auction? Did you buy the painting you wanted?’, Louis asks Harry.

__

‘Someone else bid higher. It reached a point where I thought it wasn't worth all that money’, Harry says, sounding low.

__

‘I’m sorry babe. We’ll get a better one’, Louis says encouragingly and kisses his cheeks. Harry looks at Louis and takes a deep breath.

__

‘Why aren't there enough drinks on the table?’, Harry enquires. ‘Let me get the drinks’.

__

‘I will come with you’, Niall says .

__

Zayn flops next to Louis and says, ‘Hey dude!’

__

‘Zayn’, Louis replies with a smile. ‘I received your very thoughtful gift. As soon as I saw it, I knew it was from you’.

__

Zayn laughs. ‘I’m glad you liked it. I hope you put it to good use’, he says while patting Louis’ knees.

__

‘We did, yeah’, Louis says. ‘Why did you send it to my office by the way? We were meeting here today’.

__

‘I know. But I had to be at the painting auction today and I wasn't sure how long will it would take; wasn’t sure I’d make it out tonight. ’, Zayn replies.

__

Louis nods.

__

‘You can say it if you did not want to come here because of me’, Liam says accusingly.

__

‘Not everything is about you Liam’, Zayn says harshly glancing at his direction.

__

‘Hey hey hey! Chill out’, Louis tries to calm them both. ‘What’s going on with you both again?’

__

‘You should ask your best friend’, Zayn replies coldly.

__

‘Of course! I’m responsible for every bloody little thing’, Liam says.

__

‘You did not even know my painting was auctioning today! Did you?’ Zayn asks in accusing tone.

__

‘I would if you would tell me’, Liam spits and they both glare at each other.

__

‘If you bothered to return my messages, you would have known’, Zayn says in disgust.

__

‘Stop it! What the hell is going’, Louis says in disbelief. ‘You have both known each other for three years now, and you both still fight with each other like kids. Grow up and get your shit together’, Louis takes a deep breath. They both look away.

__

‘Zayn, Liam I know you both love each other, so why can't you both sit and talk out your differences. Two people are supposed to be different but that does not mean you both have monkey sex one second and be at each other’s throat next’. Louis tries to make them both understand.

__

Zayn looks at the floor while Liam looks at Louis with blank eyes.

__

‘Please do me a favor and try to work out your differences. This will the best birthday present you can give me’, Louis look at Zayn and then at Liam. ‘If you think you both can work on it, then put sincere efforts. If not, then you better get some proper closure’. Louis huffs out a deep breath.

__

Zayn gets up and heads towards the bar. Louis touches his forehead and turns to Liam.

__

‘Li!’, Louis says in defeat.

__

Liam take a deep breath, leans back and rubs his face.‘I try Louis, I try’, Liam huffs out air. ‘It’s just never enough with Zayn’.

__

‘Why?’, Louis’ forehead creases in concern.

__

‘I don't know. He will be all happy and chatty one day and moody next day’, Liam tells him.

__

‘Zayn is a different person Li. He is not very comfortable in expressing himself’.

__

‘It's been a long time Lou. How come he’s still uncomfortable speaking his mind with me. Just to me! I won't hold anything against him’, Liam says.

__

‘You do. You just did. You take his silence against him’, Louis says. Liam’s shoulders sag in defeat and he looks down at the floor.

__

‘Do you want me to talk to him?’, Louis asks.

__

‘No that won't be necessary’, Liam’s eyes glisten. Louis knows he is going to have to talk to Zayn sooner or later.

__

Harry, Niall and Zayn return back with drinks and chips. Liam takes a deep breath and plasters smile on his face.

__

They all dance and party through the night, drowning in champagne and wine and tequila shots. Harry and Louis try to keep their hands off each other but can't. They keep kissing each other every now and then. While Zayn and Liam keep stealing glances in each other’s direction every now and then.

__

They all leave for home at around three in the morning.

__

As soon as they enter their home Harry pushes Louis against the wall and kisses him as if his life depends on it. They somehow manage to reach their bedroom despite tearing each other’s clothes apart on the way.

__

‘Hold on! My cufflinks’, Louis shouts

__

‘I will buy you 20 more like these. Leave it’, Harry assure him in between the kisses.

__

‘Noooo! I love them. They are precious’, Louis says.

__

Harry helps Louis get the cufflinks off his shirt and waits until he has safely put them on the side table. They continue afterwards and hear a button or two pop but neither of them care.

__

_***** _

 

Louis slowly opens his eyes and find two chocolate brown eyes staring at him. He jumps a little.

‘Jesus!’, Louis says clutching his hand to his heart. ‘You scared me, you son of a gun’, he curses Shadow.

__

Shadow barks in response.

__

‘You understand every bloody thing’, he mutters.

__

Harry moves next to him but his movements are restricted because Shadow is sitting on his torso.

__

‘What is thumping so loudly’, Harry groans wiping his own drool.

__

‘Your ears’, Louis replies.

__

‘I have to pee’, Harry mumbles.

__

‘Go’

__

‘I can’t. I don't have energy to move’.

__

Louis understands.‘Ouch! My head’, Louis winces. ‘Feels like my brains are swimming inside my head and knocking on the sides’.

__

‘I don't know what you mean but I have to pee’, Harry says.

__

‘Don't wet the bed’, Louis orders him.

__

Harry closes his eyes. Shadow moves in between them and settles there wagging his tail.

__

‘Ow! Don't move so much Shadow’, Harry says. He reluctantly get up, shakes his head. He squints, ‘Room is spinning’. He puts his feet down on the carpet. ‘Floor is dipping’.

__

‘You’re still drunk’, Louis says with a burp.

__

‘Speak for yourself’, Harry gets up and sits back down again. ‘I need someone to take me to bathroom.’

__

‘Go haz’, Louis says hiding his face in Shadow’s fur. Harry finds the energy and walks to the bathroom.

__

‘Why’s the toilet ages away?’ Harry complains.

‘Good morning Shadow!’, Louis says throwing an arm around Shadow.

Shadow licks his face in return.

__

Harry returns back to the bed throws his hands and legs over Shadow. All three of them fall asleep again.

__

**

__

Harry changed the group chat name to ‘Group Chat’

Zayn: Who m I?

Louis: My head's splitting into two

Niall: morning light is assaulting my eyes

Liam: my shirt smells shit

Harry: ouch! My throat.

Zayn: you shouldn’t have deep throated Haz!

Louis: I’m grumpy

Niall: Haz why i’m wearing your shoe on one foot?

__

Whilst the group chat is happening, Harry reaches out to Zayn.

**‘Zayn’**

**Harry: how u bro?**

 

Group Chat

Liam: you all should see our snapchats!

Niall: no way!

Louis: wtf! Li, Niall why were you both dancing on the top of table.

Zayn: shirtless on the table!

Harry: where did u both get cowboy hats?

Niall: I’m wearing both MY shoes there.

 

**‘Harry’**

**Zayn: i feel like shit**

 

‘Group Chat’

Harry: zayn i love when you do karaoke.

Liam: we went to Karaoke last night?

Niall: tommo your dancing skills hahahahahah

Harry: Zayn is sucking the life out of Liam’s mouth behind Lou.

__

_‘Liam’_

_Louis: Li!!!!!!_

 

**‘Zayn’**

**Harry: ummm…**.

 

_‘Louis’_

_Liam: kill me right now!!!_

 

‘Group Chat’

Harry: I found bowling tickets from last night in my pocket.

Liam: a very designer and colorful lighter slipped out from my pocket. Who does it belongs to?

Zayn: that’s mine!

 

**‘Harry’**

**Zayn: what did i do last night!!!**

**Harry: you were sucking Li at some point i remember that!**

 

‘Group chat’

Niall: who won shots competition between me and Louis?

Louis: I don't wanna know.

Zayn: Louis, Harry pls find a room next time.

Harry: huh!

Louis: Zayn and Haz almost gave us a strip show.

Zayn: this is too embarrassing! Shoot me off to Venus.

Liam: Harry were you holding packet of lube?

Harry: let's go Zayn!

Niall: Men are from Mars , Women are from Venus!

Harry: Shut up! Venus is cute.

Zayn: venus has a mind of her own. Doesn't follow rules of space.

Harry: those stains on your shirt! I think we all know what they are

 

_‘Liam’_

_Louis: how you feeling?_

_Liam: like a shit! Did i… no .. zayn n i … no … we didn’t! Did we???_

 

_‘Louis’_

_Harry: i want water!_

Louis: good! Get some for me as well.

 

‘Group chat’

Liam: i have to see my folks this afternoon. I look like garbage. I even smell like garbage.

Niall: taking a hot water shower will help you.

Zayn: I’m hungry!

Harry: we have mince pies and plum cake at home. Come over everyone!

 

**‘Harry’**

**Zayn: where should I hide my face?**

**Harry: message him Z!**

 

‘Group chat’

Liam: on my second cup of tea.

Louis: I want tea!

Harry: I’m making tea.

Niall: I’m taking my brother for a movie.

Zayn: shit! My sister is coming over here and this house is a mess.

 

_‘Liam’_

_Louis: talk to him._

_Liam: how can i? I was pretty rude to him last night._

 

‘Group chat’

Niall: yess!!! My new car just arrived!!! Yoohooooo…

Liam: who the fuck delivered you a car on christmas weekend?

Harry: didn't take much time to convince them. I smiled at him and Niall slipped few notes in his pocket.

Niall sent a picture

Niall: beauty isn’t she!

Zayn: sexy!

 

**‘Harry’**

**Zayn: noooo!! He will think i’m desperate.**

**Harry: because you both don't always show your desperation from time to time like last night.**

 

‘Group chat’

Niall: i can do with a blowjob before I go.

Liam: come here. Let me do the honors!

Harry: your neighbour is pretty fine.

Zayn: I can show you good time Ni.

Niall: Li, Z please see each other to sate your hunger. Leave me alone.

Harry: I just had a very salacious thought.

Louis: hahahahahaahahah

Niall left the group

 

_‘Liam’_

_Louis: Li! Dont overthink. It's a good day to start again._

_Liam: what if he doesn't reply?_

 

**‘Harry’**

**Zayn: that was uncalled Harry!**

**Harry: fight me later. Message him.**

**Zayn: what should I message him.**

**Harry: Hi or good morning or i love you. Pick one.**

**Zayn: fuck you!**

**Harry: no thanks! My man can do it better.**

 

 _‘_ _Liam’_

_Zayn: Hi, Good morning!_

 

_‘Louis’_

_Liam: he just wished me good morning. What should i reply?_

_Louis: just say you owe him one after last night. He will understand._

_Liam: what kind of friend are you! You are not helping._

_Louis: sorry! Ask him if he would like to meet you to talk._

 

‘Group Chat’

Louis added Niall to the group

Zayn: don't let me down Ni!

Louis: Niall you asked for it.

Liam: help a friend Niall!

Louis: or two.

Harry: I can clearly picture it now! You three.. together!

Niall left the group

Liam added Niall to the group

 

**Harry**

**Zayn: he hasn't replied yet! What if he hates me?**

**Harry: he will reply. I’m sure.**

 

Group Chat

Liam: you are such a drama queen Ni!

Niall: you all need to get a life.

Zayn: I can show you the meaning of life!

Harry: can I witness?

Niall: fuck off you mofos. I’m going to drive my new car.

 

**_‘Zayn’_ **

**_Liam: Hi Zayn! How are you? Would you like to meet me?_ **

 

After lunch, Louis and Harry decide to watch ‘When Harry met Sally’ and Harry lays his head on Louis lap, his favourite place to rest his head.

__

‘You really wanted that painting, didn't you?’, Louis asks caressing his curls.

__

‘Yes. i really did. I’m still sad that someone else bid it higher. It matched our style and taste more than anyone else. It would have looked good in our home’, Harry complains.

__

They both like buying stuff for their home and it is a mix of classic meets modern.

__

‘We'll get another one babe!’, Louis tries to convince Harry.

__

‘Yes’, Harry whispers.

__

‘Look at me’, Louis says

__

Harry looks up at him. Louis caresses his cheeks with his thumb.

__

‘Nothing makes this home prettier than your presence’, Louis says.

__

‘Cheesy!’, Harry says shaking his head.

__

***************

Louis: LIAM!!!

**************

 

 

Anne has invited the Styles and Tomlinson families for dinner at her house. She is an excellent cook.

__

‘Pass me some more shepherd's pie’, Louis asks Lottie.

__

‘Food is delicious, Mum. I just can't stop eating’, Louis tells Anne.

__

‘I know right. This shepard’s pie is delicious’, Gemma agrees.

__

‘I will burst if I eat some more’, Jay says.

__

‘I’m glad you all like it’, Anne smiles. Harry learned cooking from her and he used to cook regularly when they lived together. But since he moved out of Anne’s home for uni and eventually with Louis, his time in kitchen was reduced. He still cooks for Louis on weekends sometimes when they are not socializing.  

__

‘Can you pack us some leftovers if there are any mum?’, Harry asks.

__

‘Of course I can’, Anne replies.

__

‘Anyways, have you both packed for your holidays?’, Gemma asks.

__

Gemma works as a professional travel photographer for a travel magazine. Both Harry and Louis turn towards her for travel advices and holiday places.

__

This time they both are going to Australia for holidays and will be celebrating Louis’ birthday and Christmas there. Gemma has been really helpful in sorting out hotels to stay in and stuff to do there.

__

‘We will do it tomorrow’, Louis replies. ‘We won't need many clothes anyways’.

__

Everyone at the table immediately looks at louis wide-eyed. Harry scrunches his nose and looks at his plate.

__

Louis realising he screwed up says, ‘I mean it's warm there so just shorts and tank tops will work’.

__

Lottie and Gemma start laughing. Harry stuffs his face with food. Anne and Jay look at each trying to stifle a laugh.

 

After dinner they all sit around with some wine exchanging christmas presents. Harry and Louis are always thoughtful with gifts they give. They enjoy buying presents for friends and families. This year they have brought Gemma and Lottie a membership to the Babington house and there is a voucher for a day spa and stay. Gemma has been wanting to buy the membership for months, so they thought it will be an excellent gift for both of them. For Anne and Jay they have bought matching brooches made of gold and studded with rubies.

__

Anne customarily buys Harry and Gemma a sweater every year this time. It is something she has been doing since they were born and even now since they have grown up she keeps with her tradition of buying sweaters.

__

‘I thought I should give you something really close to my heart for your birthday and Christmas’, she tells Louis. She hands him a wrapped box and everyone looks at it curiously as Louis opens it. There is a wooden box with carving on it. Louis opens it and inside are some pictures of baby Harry, few medals and some bracelets. Harry and Gemma smile looking at them while Louis, Lottie and Jay look at them in confusion.

__

‘These are medals that Harry won in school’, Anne says with glee. ‘Harry had a phase where he used to wear a lot of bracelets’. Louis looks up at her in surprise. ‘These are the ones he loved’. He picks up the colorful beaded one which looks well worn. She takes out the picture of Harry, ‘This is the first ever picture we took of Harry. He is two days old here’, tears cloud Anne’s eyes. ‘I’m sharing my most treasured memories of my son with you. Keep them safely’, she says in shaky voice. Louis leans across to hug her tightly.

__

‘Your son is magic’, Louis says and Anne laughs a little.

__

‘Don’t I know it’, she says.

__

‘Thanks for letting me keep him forever’, Louis kisses her temples.

__

Jay gives Harry first edition of his favourite book and Louis a Vinyl of his favourite piano tunes.

Lottie and Gemma makes them a collage of their pictures which they assure they will hang it on their wall of pictures. Back at home there is a wall in their library where they have pictures of their friends and family and themselves.

__

Gemma puts up her legs on Harry’s lap and Harry gives her a nice foot massage.

__

‘I love massages’, Gemma says leaning back on sofa.

__

‘You get them all the time’, Harry reminds her.

__

‘I do. Nothing like fijian and thai massage though’.

__

Harry’s brow drew together ‘I hate you’, he says

__

‘Why? I bring you souvenirs from wherever I go’, Gemma punches his shoulder lightly.

__

‘You travel all over the world and I sit here and talk money money money’, Harry says meekly.

__

‘That’s not true’, Gemma says softly.

__

‘It is. Look at you. You are so clever. You know so many languages and cultures’, Harry says.

__

Gemma ruffles his hair, ‘You go back to your lover every night, Harry. You have stability. No matter how your day was or what your mood is, you have someone to share it with’. Harry looks up at Gemma. ‘What I won't give to have a person like that in my life Harry. Don't ever take what you have for granted. Ever!’, she says.

__

Harry kisses her hand and nods in assurance. She moves and lays her head on his shoulder.

Louis looks at Harry and Gemma and his heart fills with love for them. Both Harry and Louis are very close to their families. He knows how much Harry misses Gemma and Anne. Louis sees his family at work almost everyday which might be the reason he doesn't miss them as much as Harry does. But nonetheless, he loves his family too much.

__

It was pretty late by the time they left Anne’s house.

 

Next day they watch a movie, grab lunch at their favourite Italian restaurant and then go shopping for a week worth of Shadow’s food for his stay at Niall’s. It’s evening by the time they come back home.

__

Louis is looking at the chocolate brown eyes staring at him when Harry enters the room after packing his stuff for the holiday.

__

‘I love it when you two bond’, Harry says. Shadow is sitting on the floor and Louis is looking at him from the chair.

__

‘Why is he here? Wasn't he supposed to stay at Niall’s from today’, Louis says emphasising today.

__

‘He was. We are leaving tomorrow and I wanted to have him around for a bit longer’, Louis rolls his eyes. ‘Niall will take him tomorrow before we leave for airport’, Harry informs.

Shadow jumps at Harry for cuddles.

__

‘Yeah Shadow I’m gonna miss you… We will Facetime.. Don't miss me too much baby’, Harry says to Shadow.

__

‘I’m going to pack my stuff while you two sing each other sad parting songs’, Louis goes to their wardrobe. He thinks for a while about what he should pack.They have a huge walk-in closet as both Harry and Louis love buying clothes. Louis’ side mostly has suits in the colors black, grey or blue, while Harry’s are bright checks, and full of color. He even owns a few floral suits which Louis would not dare to wear. He always admires Harry and how he is comfortable with everything he wears. He packs few jeans and shorts and t-shirts. When he couldn’t figure out what else to pack he moves to Harry’s side of wardrobe and packs the shirts he loves. Louis thinks nothing is more cosier than wearing your partners’ clothes.

 

 

_**Chapter 3** _

 

Louis and Harry arrive at their island resort, 30 minutes from Cairns.The entire island is pretty big with the resort, few small diners, and shops. They have booked a villa with a private beach on one side and an indoor swimming pool on the other. They both wanted to experience and spend some time in the great barrier reef, so when Gemma suggested this resort to them they immediately booked it.

__

As they enter their villa Harry squeals with delight. It is beautiful with all modern amenities and a rustic touch. They specially requested for an indoor Christmas tree in their villa, as it is the festive season and they didn't want to miss out the Christmasy feeling. The living room is vast with a huge TV on the wall and a piano near the window. Kitchen is well equipped with fruits, juices, water and products to use if they want to cook by themselves. The Bedroom is spacious with a four-poster bed lined with white curtains on the sides, giving it a very romantic touch. The entire room is done in the shades of white, black and red.

__

As they enter their bedroom Harry flops on the bed, ‘Oh my God! Bed I have missed you’.

__

Louis looks at him and shakes his head. He picks up the bottle of water while Harry continues, ‘Lou it is so soft, like clouds. I’m so tired I can sleep on this for ages’.

__

‘Of course, you are tired. You ran all the way from London!’ He takes a gulp from his bottle.

__

‘Shut up Lou! I hate flying for long hours’, Harry says.

__

‘We flew first class and had a private suite’, Louis reminds him.

__

‘And you were on your fucking laptop all the way’, Harry counters.

__

‘Half the way Harry!’, Louis corrects him. ‘Did you forget the part where we were actively reclaiming our proud status as part of mile high club?’ Louis walks up to Harry, takes his face in his hands and kisses him.

__

‘No I haven't’, Harry blushes.

__

‘Good', Louis gives him a peck on lips and start to walk towards the door in front of the bed.

__

‘Come to bed, Lou. Let's do the naughty!’, Harry says mischievously which makes Louis laugh a little. He opens the door and beyond is a patio and endless ocean. A daybed graces one side of patio with a table and chairs on other side. The blue-green ocean is sparkling like crystals in the sunlight and with the white sand beneath, it all looks very ethereal. Two wooden posts hold a hammock in the ocean, just a few steps from the beach.

__

‘Whoa! Look at that’, Louis says with a sheer delight, stepping out in the patio. The gentle warm breeze touches him.

__

Harry walks behind him, ‘This is so beautiful’. They’re mesmerised by the beauty.

Louis takes Harry’s hand and walks towards the beach opening their shoes on the way. A gentle wave touches their feet.

__

‘I’m not tired anymore’, Harry says looking at the endless ocean.

__

They order room service and relax on the patio looking at the sunset. Food was delicious with chilled wine and fresh fruits.

__

‘I love you Harry’, Louis says looking at Harry who is taking pictures. Harry immediately turns to Louis and clicks his picture which confuses him.

__

‘Look, I captured your I-love-you face’, Harry says innocently.

__

**

__

‘Group Chat’

Harry sent a picture

Harry: WE ARE HERE!!!!!!!!

Liam: it looks beautiful. I hope you both are having great time.

Niall: that is so fucking amazing. I want to be there as well!!

Louis: Come here dude.

Zayn: the view is borderline orgasmic.

Louis: you have no idea. It's very relaxing as well.

__

Niall: get me a souvenir from there.

Zayn: me too!

Louis: what do you guys want?

Niall: what is the speciality of Australia.

Liam: Kangaroos!

Zayn: get me a baby kangaroo!

Harry: i haven't seen any hopping around.

Louis: you can't take a kangaroo from one country to another country just like that, Z!

Niall: what do u mean you haven't seen any hopping around! Australia is lying about kangaroos??

Louis: we live in britain, does that mean we have tea flowing from every nook and corner?

Liam: which Britain you live in, Louis?

Harry: How is Shadow Niall??

Niall: missing you. Wouldn't eat properly. Liam had feed him by hand.

Harry: let's facetime!

__

**

__

Harry nuzzles Louis, ‘Get up, sunshine!’

__

Louis grunts and pulls the cover over his head.

__

Harry removes the cover from his face, ‘Lou!’

__

‘What Harry! I’m on a holiday and I’m supposed to eat, sleep, drink and have sex. That's it. Let me sleep!’

__

‘I love the last part so much’, Harry says.

__

‘Sleep, Haz! And let me sleep too. I’m jet lagged’.

__

‘Since when does jet lag bother you?’ Harry asks. ‘Anyways I have booked us a massage and steam bath’.

__

‘I don't want any massage. I’m fine!’

Harry starts tickling him.

__

‘Stop Harry!’ Louis giggles.

__

‘Get up now. Will you!’ Harry says.

__

‘Fine, I am...!’, Louis says trying to stop Harry. Louis pulls Harry towards him when he stops tickling him.

__

‘You sure you wanna go for some massage? I can give you a nice exercise’, Louis says in a seductive voice.

__

‘I know what you are trying to do’, Harry says freeing himself from Louis’ grasp. ‘Not working’, Harry says getting out of bed. Defeated, Louis smacks Harry’s ass.

__

_****** _

 

‘I’m telling you I _do not_ need a massage’, Louis says.

__

‘You do babe! Look at you, you are so tired and stressed out. A massage will relax you’, Harry says trying to convince him. Louis can be a difficult person sometimes when there is something he doesn’t wants to take part in.

__

As they enter the massage room a bald man wearing white loose cotton shirt and shorts welcomes them.

__

‘Hello! Welcome to Pure Harmony. I’m Lucas and I will be assisting you today’, he says with patent smile on his face.

__

‘Assisting us?’ Louis asks, raising his one eyebrow and slightly tilting his head on one side.

__

‘Giving you massage I mean’, Lucas says, still smiling.

__

‘So it is just you, here?’ Harry enquires.

__

‘No my colleague will be here shortly. He had to do some resort paperwork’, Lucas says smiling.

__

‘Ah alright’, Louis says. ‘Harry, you go first’.

__

‘Let's go together!’ Harry suggests.

__

‘Of Course there is are two tables. You both can get massage simultaneously’, Lucas says and gestures them into the room. He hands them towels and asks them to change clothes and wrap it around before going into the store room.

__

‘Cool!’, Harry says.The room is dimly lit with low lightning and fragrant candles.

  


Lucas returns with a tray containing various bottles of oils. He lights some more candles. Harry climbs on the table and Lucas starts mixing their oils.

__

‘You are married, Lucas?’, Harry asks looking at his wedding ring.

__

‘Yes sir, to a beautiful women for three years’, Lucas replies genuinely smiling this time which makes harry smile too.

__

‘Where is the other guy?’, Louis asks

__

‘I’m sorry, I’m late’, comes a voice. They all look in the direction of the voice. A tall lean young man with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, tattooed arms, toned legs, tan skin and grey eyes enters the room.

__

Both Harry and Louis look at him with their mouths open.

__

‘I’m Ethan and I’ll be assisting you with massage today’, he says.

__

Harry frowns looking at him while Louis smiles wide. Louis looks at Harry who is not very pleased to see Ethan. His wicked mind comes up with a plan.

__

‘I’m sorry to keep you waiting. I was caught up. I know it is very unprofessional—’.

__

‘It's alright Ethan! We understand’, Louis says and Harry jerks his head towards Louis, his frown deepening.

__

‘Shall we start?’, Ethan asks

__

‘Sure’, Louis agrees smiling.

__

‘You sure you need a massage, Lou?’, Harry scowls.

__

‘Yes, babe, I do’, Louis says clearly loving Harry’s agitation.

__

‘I mean, you weren’t so sure about it few minutes back’, Harry reminds him.

__

‘I’m so stressed and tired, Harry. Anyone can see it’, Louis says smirking and Ethan nods his head in agreement.

__

They both lie down on their stomachs. Lucas starts giving him massage.

__

‘You are not married Ethan?’, Harry asks

__

‘No sir! Should I be?’, Ethan replies calmly.

__

‘Lucas is married so I thought you will be too’, Harry says.

__

‘I just broke up with my boyfriend. Marriage is a very touchy topic for me right now’, Ethan says.

__

Harry raises his head. ‘Keep you head down, sir’, Lucas says.

__

‘Breakups are bad. How are you doing Ethan?’, Louis asks softly.

__

Harry clenches his fist.

__

‘Fine, sir’, Ethan says.

__

‘Call me Louis’, Louis asks.

__

‘Call us sir!’, Harry says firmly.

__

Louis tightens his lips to stop himself from laughing.

__

‘Try to relax your muscles, sir’, Lucas asks Harry.

__

‘How long will this session be?’, Harry asks.

__

‘Thirty minutes’, Lucas replies.

__

‘Relax Harry!’, Louis says.

__

‘You skin is very soft’, Ethan tells Louis as he gives him a massage.

__

‘Yes he has a very very soft skin’, Harry says aggressively.

__

Louis almost laughs.

__

‘A little to the left Ethan!.... Yes a little more….. Yes there.. That’s the spot’, Louis says.

 

‘Oh this feels so good!’, Louis moans. Harry glares at him but that doesn't stop him from mocking Harry. ‘Your hands are very soft, Ethan!’

__

‘Alright we are done here’, Harry says.

‘No Harry! There’s still time left and you already paid for it. Let's just enjoy this!’, Louis says with mischief in his eyes.

__

Harry has never regretted anything more in his life than this.

 

**

 

Louis walks out of the parlour smugly with Harry walking behind him with perpetual disgust.

‘I know what were you doing there’, Harry says in a deep voice. Louis turns around to look at Harry. He burst out laughing as soon as he looks at his face.  ‘It wasn’t funny at all’, Harry says making him laugh even harder. ‘Can you be serious here’, Harry says.

__

Louis makes a gesture of wiping the laugh from his lips but starts laughing again.

__

‘Look at your face Harry’, he says laughing.

__

Harry crosses his hand and waits for Louis to stop laughing. When he doesn’t for another minute or so he says, ‘Alright, let's go! You clearly enjoyed it’.

__

‘I will never forget this. I wish i had my phone to record it’, Louis says.

__

Harry leans down to give him a peck on his lips. ‘Stop now!’, Harry says intently.

__

‘Never!’, Louis says widening his eyes.

__

_****** _

Warm breeze is flowing through the island with clear sky. A subtle ocean smell is present in the air. They decide to have lunch at the small diner just next to the resort. It is packed with tourists, sweet aroma of food is coming out from the diner. There is blackboard outside on which dish of the day is written. On the wooden pole the entire menu is hanging. It mostly comprises of seafood along with various types of coffee, juices, drinks and selected desserts. They settle for crab cakes eggs benedict, summer squid salad, dish of the day which is ‘honey garlic shrimp and broccoli’ with watermelon sangria and peach iced tea. The person behind the counter immediately fixes their drinks and asks them to wait sometime while the food is prepared.

They look for a table to sit but couldn't find any free. They spot a small table at the corner occupied by one single girl who looks like high school student and is busy reading some papers.

__

Harry knocks on the table. ‘Hey can we sit here. No other table is empty’.

__

The girl doesn’t look up at them, just nods her head. They look at each other and sit down.

__

‘It’s nice!’, Louis says taking a sip from his iced tea. ‘Didn't expect this from a small diner’.

__

‘Pardon! What?’, the girl says raising her head to look at him.

__

Louis and Harry both look at her confused, ‘I mean this is a small cafe and it's nice that they can make such good drink’.

__

‘It definately doesn't matter if the establishment is small or big for a good quality food’, she says.

__

Harry nods in agreement. She looks back down at her papers. Louis catches the glimpse of the paper and they look like a balance sheets.

__

‘Who are you? And why you are sitting here with paperwork and not food?’, Louis asks puzzled.

__

‘I’m Margaret. I’m the daughter of the owner and I can sit anywhere I like’.

__

‘So you get free food everyday’, Harry says.

__

She tilts her head and says, ‘The kitchen is mine. I prepare daily special, assist the cooks and check the quality of food’.

__

Both Harry and Louis look at her wide eyed.

__

‘How old are you?’, Harry asks. She looks baffled with the question.

__

‘Which standard he meant?’, Louis asks seeing she is uncomfortable with the question.

__

‘High school’, she replies.

__

‘And you basically manage the entire kitchen and make sure diners get best food’, Louis says astonished.

__

She looks at both of them, ‘Yes. Why are you both so surprised?’

__

‘You are too young’, Harry says.

__

‘My mom told me no one is ever too young or too old to achieve what they want’, she says which makes both Harry and Louis smile.

__

She picks up her papers and starts to leave. ‘You ordered your food?’, she asks.

__

‘Where are you going. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable’, Louis says.

__

‘My break is over. I have to go back to kitchen’, she replies.

__

They both nod and she smiles.

__

‘Too young to manage such a crucial task’, Harry says after she leaves.

__

‘Very’, Louis agrees.

__

Their food arrives and both eat every last bit. Food was delicious with the right balance of flavours doing justice to the seafood. Nothing was over or under cooked. When they start to leave they ask for Margaret but she is busy in kitchen. so, they leave a note for her:

 

Food was amazing young Margaret. :)

from:

Harry and Louis.

__

They go to the deck after lunch to meet their Seawalker representative, Peter, with whom they have already talked to in the morning. Seawalk is an activity where you walk on the seabed surrounded by colorful fishes and corals. He briefs them about the activity and how the natural experience will be. They take a 5 minute boat ride to the Seawalker diving spot. Peter hands them both the helmet and places a collar on Louis’ shoulders.

__

‘What is this for?’, Louis asks.

__

‘It is for more comfortable fit of helmet, for children and adults with smaller build’, Peter informs. Harry snorts. Louis rolls his eyes.

__

He places the helmets over their head securely and they all climb down the ladder at the edge of boat for an underwater adventure.

__

Peter goes first, Harry and Louis following behind him. After climbing down four meters, Peter helps them both put their first steps on the seabed. The sand beneath them flows apart and their feets sink down a little. It takes them both a few seconds to find their balance. The water around them so clear and aquamarine in color. They hold hands as Peter signals them to move forwards. Fish of vibrant colors swim all around them. A starfish is lying on the coral and as Harry bends down to touch it, it swims away. A yellow fish swims out from between them and they both reach out to touch it together. A small tortoise comes and rests on Louis’ shoulder for few seconds before swimming off with its friends. Peter clicks a picture of them with underwater camera. They all come back to the boat after 20 minutes.

__

‘I want to go back. It was beautiful and lovely under there’, Harry says but Seawalk is only for 20 minutes so Harry cannot say much.

__

‘We’ll go for deep sea diving honey. Don't worry’, Louis says.

__

After they return back, they spend the afternoon relaxing at the beach, going for a casual swim.

__

_****** _

 

They return back to their villa just before sunset. A package is waiting for them at the table.

__

To,

Louis Tomlinson

__

Its is a pleasure to have you here.

__

From,

Brent Smith

(Resort Owner)

 

‘They should give us discounts to show us how pleased they are!’, Harry says.

__

‘Doesn’t matter’, Louis says picking up the bottle of Dom Perignon.

__

As they enter their bedroom Harry opens the patio door while Louis goes to the wardrobe room to change.

__

‘You’ve got a lovely tan’, Harry enters as Louis strips off his clothes.

__

‘You too’, Louis says turning towards him.

__

Louis steps on Harry’s feet as he pulls him closer by his waist. They both look at each other for few moments before kissing each other.

__

_****** _

They decide to have dinner at another beach cafe but the food did not taste as delicious as what they ate in the morning. So they decide to have dessert at Margaret's diner. It is not as crowded as it was in morning but still most tables are occupied and the aroma of food is thick in the air.  They order strawberry lemonade ice cream and two pieces of Blueberry Toaster Strudels. It took them not even ten minutes to finish it up.

__

‘Hey! Nice to see you guys again’, Margaret says as she spots them while coming out from kitchen.

__

‘Margaret!’, Harry says cheerily. ‘Food is so awesome’.

__

‘Thank You so much!’, she smiles brightly at the compliment. ‘I received your note. So kind of you’.

__

‘How do you even make all this?’, Louis asks.

__

‘I have cooks to helps me in kitchen. I mostly prepare and they put it all together’, she replies.

__

‘This is amazing. Who taught you cooking?’, Louis asks

__

‘My mom!’, she says.

__

**

__

Zayn: i’m meeting Liam tomorrow.

Harry: yay!!

Zayn: i’m so nervous!

Harry: as long as you both don't try to kill each other or fuck each other, it will be fine.

Zayn: wth man!

Harry: you both really need to work on that.

Zayn: i know. I’m just hoping neither of us fucks it up. Help me Harry! Tell me what to do?

Harry: where are you meeting him?

Zayn: at a very public cafe in central london. I guess being in public is gonna help us both.

Harry: Zayn! Just try to talk about each other, your hobbies, it's not like you both don't know this about each other. Think it as you both are starting fresh and new. Take it slow. Try to keep your conversations light.

Zayn: thanks man! Any other advice?

Harry: don't get too drunk!

Zayn: i hope so. I’m a nervous drinker sometimes.

Zayn; i can't figure out what to wear?

Harry: FIFTY LAYERS OF CLOTHES!

Zayn: stop screaming! Your faith on me is underwhelming.

Harry: i know you Zayn, i know you!

__

**

 

Louis brings the bottle of Dom Perignon with two flutes to the patio where Harry is sitting on the daybed. The sky is clear, filled with stars and gentle breeze flowing. Harry is looking intently at the moon. Louis sometimes finds him staring at the moon. It's like Harry is having a very deep conversation with the moon. He generally leaves them alone to talk, but not tonight. They are on holiday, and Louis intends to spend every waking and sleeping moment with him. Moon will have to wait to talk with Harry.

__

‘It will be a shame if we don't open the bottle’, Louis says climbing onto Harry’s lap.

__

‘And celebrate what?’, Harry asks.

__

‘Us!’

Louis takes a swig of champagne from his flute and shares it with Harry through a kiss. They lay there drinking champagne, making out every now and then, cracking jokes, talking silly, just being them.

__

‘You make me happiest, Louis’, Harry says softly.

 _ **  
**_ ‘You complete me, Harry’, Louis says as he climbs on top of Harry and kisses him.

 

 

**_Chapter 4_ **

 

Harry catches his breath while Louis settles down next to him wiping the remnants of Harry’s cum from the corner of his mouth.

****

‘Morning blowjobs are the cherry on top’, Harry says, breathing deeply. He turns on his side and wraps himself around Louis.

****

‘Here for your pleasure, love!’, Louis says.

****

Harry nuzzles Louis’ neck. ‘You smell so good in morning’.

****

‘Really! What do I smell like?’, he asks

****

‘You smell of laziness, a day old cologne, sex. You smell of you and me and I love that’, Harry says slowly. Louis takes Harry’s palm and kisses it.

****

‘You are so soft in morning. From your hair to your feet, you are so cuddly’, Harry continues.

****

Louis leans down to kiss him. ‘You are so blessed to have me’, Louis says playfully.

****

‘It's the other way round, baby!’ Harry winks looking at him.

****

Louis’ phones beeps signalling an email from his mum. He knows this because he has set a different tone for everyone. He also knows, his mum won't send him an email until it really requires his attention. He picks his phone from the side table.

****

‘Put it back, Lou’, Harry says with discontent.

****

‘Just a minute babe!’, Louis says, scrolling down his email, his frown deepens.

****

‘Everything alright!’, Harry says seeing Louis frowning.

****

‘Yeah it’s just some work issue. I knew it was coming’, Louis says shaking his head.

****

‘Can I help?’, Harry asks with concern.

****

Louis looks at him and smiles a little, ‘Thanks love, but mum and Li can handle it’. After he send emails to both Jay and Liam, he turns to Harry, ‘Sorry for that!’.

****

‘Don't be!’, Harry says.

****

‘What shall we do today?’, Harry asks after a beat.

****

‘First, I’m famished. Second, fancy scuba diving?’, Louis says.

****

‘Let’s do it!’, Harry says laughing.

 

**

 

As they enter Margaret’s cafe, it is still buzzing with tourists. They order coconut waffles with pomegranate syrup, french toast sticks along with green tea frappacino and hibiscus iced lemonade. They take the corner table and sip on their drinks while breakfast is served. Margaret comes out from kitchen again holding some papers. She spots them and sits on the chair opposite them.

****

‘Hey guys!’, she says.

****

‘Good morning’, Harry says.

****

‘Good morning Margaret, daughter of the owner, who can sit wherever she wants’, Louis says playfully.

****

She rolls her eyes. ‘Call me Maggie!’, she says. ‘And is that how you gonna address me every time we meet?’.

****

‘This is how you introduced yourself. This is how you shall be addressed from this day forth’, Louis says. Harry laughs.

****

‘We’re going to gain 15 pounds eating in your cafe, before we leave this island. You’re such a fancy cook’, Harry says.

****

‘Thank you’, she says smiling.

****

‘How do you even cook amazing food?’, Louis asks.

****

‘I want to be a chef. I sometimes take classes  and I experiment with food all the time. Sometimes they go horribly wrong. Sometimes they come out nice’.

****

‘I’m sure any culinary school in this world will take you in’, Louis compliments her.

****

‘I’m saving up for it’, she says sounding low.

****

‘What are those papers?’, Louis asks.

****

‘I’m planning a fundraiser over Christmas for a cancer hospice.’, she says.

****

‘That’s great! You are doing a noble thing for Christmas’, Harry says encouraging her.

****

‘But I don't know how to do it. What if nobody comes or make any donation? All the preps will be wasted’, she says concerned.

****

‘We can help you’, Louis says and Harry nods.

****

‘Will you? How?’, she asks surprised.

****

‘We can guide you how to execute it’, Harry says.

****

‘It will be amazing. Thanks!’, she says.

****

‘Stop thanking! And tell us what have you done so far’, Louis says.

****

They sit through the breakfast with her and discuss all the key points of fundraiser. Louis asks her to send all the occupants of resort a handmade card and Harry advises her to put a blackboard outside or hang a big advertisement outside of cafe to let people know about the fundraiser. Louis asks her to make sure that a doctor or board member from the hospital attends. All three of them settle on a few games and food to please the guests.

****

After an hour or so they leave the cafe and meet Peter at the resort to take the practise diving session. He instructs them about how to talk underwater through sign language. He also asks them to keep a regular check at the oxygen level of the tank. After the session they start for the adventure in a private yacht that they have hired for a day. The diving spot is an hour away so they enjoy the view of endless ocean. A dolphin flips in the air in front of them. Several multicolored fishes swims alongside their yacht. Harry cannot wait to touch them all.

After they change into their diving suits, Peter carefully fixes their helmets and oxygen tanks. He adjusts their fins and revises the hand signals. After everything is okay, they all jump into the water to begin the diving adventure. Endless fishes of every size and shape passes them. Harry instantly finds peace by looking at the fish and colorful corals. Louis holds a turtle swimming in front of them and tries to tickle its paws.

****

They climb back to their yacht after an hour of diving. Harry lays down with his head on Louis’ lap. Both of them do not say anything, just sit quietly feeling the quietness of the sea.  Later, they both catch some fish for lunch and their onboard chef prepares them honey-lime salmon and some stir-fried veggies served with chilled white wine. They return back to the island after sunset. An invitation card for a resort pool side party is sitting on the tea table as they reach their villa.

****

**

Liam: I’m meeting Zayn today. Wish me luck!

Louis: sorry Li! I just saw the message. All the best.

Liam: thanks man! I’m super nervous.

Louis: when and where are you meeting him?

Liam: at a cafe in central London around 6-ish.

Louis: keep your conversations light and don't get too drunk.

Liam: I don't intend to get drunk. We are meeting for a coffee.

Louis: good!

Louis: relax liam!

Liam: i’m pacing the length of my office as we speak. Damn!

Louis: Li take a deep breath.

Liam: I wish you were here, Lou!

Louis: I’m here Li! For you.

Liam: how is your trip going?

Louis: amazing! You should come here once Li. this place is so incredible.

Liam: I looked it up on internet. Place looks so pure.

Louis: it is! And stop biting your nails Li!

Liam: how do you know?

Louis: i know you since pre-nursery!

Liam: what if it goes wrong?

Louis: what can go wrong?

Liam: a lot of things, you know!

Louis: then don't let them go wrong! Take charge and make sure at the end you both feel good.

****

**

****

The pool area is at the far end of the resort. When they reach there it is already buzzing with people. A few people are in pool, some are chatting and laughing, some are dancing to the rock music playing. The entire ambience is very happy and buzzing. They both get themselves chilled beers. They spot Margaret as they look for a table or place to sit. She is busy arranging cupcakes at the dessert counter.

****

‘Hey’, Harry says to Margaret.

****

She turns to see them both, ‘Oh Hi!’

****

‘What are you doing?’, Louis asks.

****

‘Making sure there are enough cupcakes for everyone’, she says pointing at the colorful cupcakes. ‘I think I’m short of around 10. Damn!’.

****

‘There are enough. Relax!’, Harry assures her.

****

She nods her head uncertainly.

****

‘How come you are here. I mean it is resort’s pool party, how are you serving desserts?’, Louis asks little fazed.

****

‘Oh I offered my help to them. They agreed’, she replies casually. ‘You both go and enjoy the party. A local band is going to perform. They are good’, she says.

****

‘We are here if you need any help’, Harry says.

****

She smiles genuinely at them. They find a table at the back. A waiter offers them cheesy bacon mashed potatoes as starters. The local band performs some of the greatest hits by The Beatles and ‘N Sync. Everyone sings along with them, enjoying their performance. A stand-up comedian gives them all a dose of heavy laughter. For dinner, they are served Grilled apricot glazed Shrimp and baked chicken pasta along with roasted cherry sangria. Margaret joins them later for desserts and offers them cupcakes. Louis picks the Pina colada with cherry flavour  and Harry chooses apple toffee.

****

‘You both are so cute’, she says when Louis teases Harry about something. They both smile and blush.

****

Before going back to their villa, they leave a note and tip on the table thanking the resort for the amazing food and evening. They wish Margaret good night while she wraps up her dessert table. She ran short of few cupcakes because everyone loved it and some of them had more than one cupcake.

 

**

****

Louis enters back to their bedroom after changing his clothes. He is surprised to see so many candles burning around in the room. The entire room looks gives a romantic feeling with the curtains around the bed drawn and smell of fragrant candles. Harry enters the room holding two glasses of red wine. He offers one to Louis and he gladly takes it. Of course his hopeless romantic boyfriend will make sure everything is perfect, from the ambience of the room to the choice of wine.

****

‘Am I missing something?’, Louis asks taking a sip of his wine.

****

‘No! Why?’

****

‘All these arrangements!’, Louis says giving Harry a peck on lips.

****

Harry smiles and puts his glass down on the table before taking out his phone and plugging it to the speakers.  He offers his hand to Louis, ‘Dance with me?’

****

Louis looks at him blushing. Putting His glass down he takes Harry’s hand. ‘Thinking Out Loud‘ fills the room. Harry grabs Louis by his waist while Louis puts his arms around Harry's neck.

****

‘It’s been a while’, Harry says smiling.

****

‘Yeah’, Louis agrees.

****

Harry twirls him around. ‘I missed this’, Louis says.

****

‘You got any moves, baby!’, Harry teases

****

‘Will you be able to handle them?’, Louis asks as Harry bends him backwards on his arm delicately.

****

‘I’m very good at handling things’, Harry says.

****

‘Really? Like what?’, Louis asks leaning back and grinding his ass on Harry’s crotch.

****

Harry gently glides his index fingers down his shoulder ‘You know what’, he says seductively.

****

‘Tell me’, Louis says turning around. Harry puts his hands around his waist, and Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck.

****

They kiss slowly and languidly all the while slow dancing. Louis gently puts his feet on Harry’s. Standing so close, Louis looks up Harry from beneath his eyelashes. His lips part looking at him. They look at each other before Harry bends down to kiss him again. He makes his way to his neck, muttering sweet nothing all the while. Pulling him even more closer, Louis bites his neck lightly which evokes a ‘tsk’ from Harry’s mouth.

****

‘Want you’, Louis says softly. Harry nips his jawline while his hands grazes the curves of his back.

****

Louis helps Harry out of his shirt and gently moves his hands over his abs before meeting his eyes. Harry turns him around, presses him against his chest and bites the lobe of his ear which reverberates directly to Louis’ crotch.

****

‘Harry!', Louis whispers.

****

‘Shhhhh', Harry kisses him from his neck to ear. Louis can feel Harry's hardness. He knows Harry is going to take his own sweet time tonight. After a while Louis loses his senses to Harry.

****

He clenches the sheets tightly, moaning softly as Harry sucks him off slowly while ‘Crazy in Love’ plays through the speakers. He doesn’t remember when they came to bed but he does remember clinging to Harry like his life depended on it. Their room is dimly lit, with a few candles burned out, but the aroma from candles is still husky. Louis is in that zone where he will go wherever Harry takes him. That feeling inside his stomach, the one that he always has when they make love. He isn’t sure whether is it butterflies flying inside his stomach or lovebirds soaring high just like they are ascending to a place which is only for them, untouched by anyone. The place where there’s nothing but them, their love. The place where they are so close but still aren’t close enough. He weaves his hands through Harry’s hair and pulls tightly. A high-pitched moan escapes him. The music along with Harry’s devil of a mouth, drives him to a place from where there is no returning.

****

Harry often craves nights like these where they both can lose themselves to passion. There's nothing more in this world that he loves and enjoys more than Louis. He loves Louis for who he is, for how beautiful his soul is. Harry thinks that his words are often not enough to tell Louis how much he loves him, so he makes sure Louis gets the idea when in bed. Seeing Louis lose his senses completely to him, arouses him even more. Louis’ soft moans and heavy breathing all resonates to Harry’s groin. How can he even stop himself or hold himself back from loving Louis, every inch of him, every curve, every freckle is Harry’s holy grail. Kissing his beautiful body, which is a little tan, leaving a trail of marks, he meets Louis’ glassy eyes. His eyes are speaking everything Harry wants to hear. And mostly they are asking him to love him, to make him forget his name. And Harry will give him that.

****

He hears ‘Kissin on my Tattoos ‘ through the speakers while Harry glides his mouth down his back before closing his eyes and getting lost in the pleasure again. His mind is swimming in pleasure and he is sure he cannot even form a proper sentence, not that he has anything to complain. Gosh! Even the slightest touch of Harry’s fingers on his crotch is driving him to the edge. He can hear Harry whispering ‘love you’ while he turns him on his back. He can feel the wetness in between them and on the sheets.

****

Being inside him is the best place for Harry to be, the most beautiful, the most peaceful. He can see the fireworks behind his closed eyes. He can never explain the feeling he gets when he is inside him. Sealing their lips together, they move slowly, their tongues lashing lazily.

****

By the time the playlist ends Louis can feel Harry's touch everywhere. The room is dark with only the moonlight entering the room through the door.  A tear falls down from his eye before an intense orgasm ripples through him.

****

‘Haz!', Louis whispers as he catches his breath.

****

‘Love you’, Harry speaks before falling down on pillow next to him.

****

 

**_Chapter 5_ **

 

The room is dimly lit with the sunlight entering through the curtains. Louis looks to his side to see Harry, sleeping peacefully next to him. He sits up in bed and looks around the room. The entire room is a mess with their clothes from last night strewn carelessly on the floor. Smiling to himself, he turns around to look at Harry and finds him smiling too.

****

‘You’re awake’, Louis leans down to kiss him. Harry nods bringing him closer.

‘I love you’, Harry says in sleepy voice. Louis kisses him again, this time a little longer.

****

‘How are you feeling?’, Harry asks as Louis wraps his arms around him.

****

‘Good, very good’, Louis says smiling. ‘Still feeling you everywhere’.

****

‘Good’, Harry says looking into his eyes.

****

They both look at each other for a while before Harry leans his head on Louis’ chest. Louis absentmindedly plays with Harry’s curly hair and runs his fingers lightly down his arm tattoos. Louis wasn’t too fond of getting inked before, but since Harry came into his life, they both have got loads of matching tattoos. Louis looks downs at Harry, he is still smiling with eyes closed. He pokes his dimples and says, ‘So beautiful’. Harry lets out a low laugh.

****

‘You are so beautiful’, Louis says.

****

‘Ever seen yourself in mirror, Lou?’, Harry asks.

****

‘Let’s ask the mirror ‘mirror mirror on the wall, who is most beautiful of them all?’ ‘it is Harry’’, he says in deeper voice.

****

Harry bites his chest. ‘Ouch!’, Louis says.

****

Louis’ phone beeps signalling an email from Liam, he picks it up from the nightstand and finds two emails from Liam and one from his mom. He scrolls down through his emails reading them carefully.

****

‘All okay, Lou?’, Harry asks.

****

‘Yes babe! Don’t worry’, Louis says calmly.

****

‘Why are you assuring me?’, Harry asks.

****

‘So that you don’t over think.’

****

‘You saying that makes me worried’, Harry says looking up at Louis.

****

Louis kisses his head and says, ‘It just about our new project that competitors are trying hard to make sure it doesn’t see the light of the day. It’s nothing new’.

****

‘But it is serious’, Harry says.

****

‘It is! And this happens every time we start a new project’.

****

‘I know! And you make your projects a reality every single time. I’m proud of you, Lou’, Harry says.

****

Louis smiles, ‘Thanks, love!’, he resumes typing the email.

****

After he is done he tries to get up but Harry holds him tighter ‘Let me go, Haz. Nature’s calling!’

****

When he returns back to the room, Harry has fallen asleep again. Thinking he might still be tired from last night, he lets him sleep and goes to kitchen to make them tea.

****

**_**_ **

 

Louis kisses and bites his cheek lightly ‘Get up, love!’

****

‘No!’, Harry whines.

****

‘I made us some tea’, Louis says.

****

‘You made me tea!’, Harry says opening his eyes and looking at Louis. ‘I’ve missed tea’, which makes Louis laugh.

****

‘Get up before it gets cold’, Louis says.

****

‘No! Let’s stay in bed. There’s so much we can do here, you know!’, Harry says.

****

Louis shakes his head, ‘I know! But I also know that if u dont get up, I’m gonna drink your tea’.

Harry whistles as Louis gets out of bed, still not wearing any piece of clothing. Louis picks a small pillow from the floor and throws it at Harry.

****

**_**_ **

 

Harry finds Louis sitting on the hammock with his cuppa, still stark naked. He picks his cup of tea from the table and walks up to him.

****

‘It’s in the ocean. What if it falls?’, Harry asks Louis.

‘Then we swim’, Louis takes a sip of his tea. ‘But it won't. I asked the guy at reception, he said the poles are pretty deep and hammock is fastened tightly’.

****

Harry sits next to him, ‘Oh God! This feels weird’.

****

They swim and relax by the ocean in the morning and go to Margaret’s diner for brunch. The temperature is tad warmer today so Louis decides to wear tank top and shorts where as Harry decides to wear a sleeveless shirt and shorts.

****

‘You shouldn't have even bothered to wear the shirt’, Louis says pointing at at Harry’s shirt with only bottom two buttons done. Harry looks at him and takes off his shirt and leans back in his chair, making a show of his tattoos and resumes back to eating.

****

‘You know, peach is an aphrodisiac’, Harry says munching on his peach cobbler.

****

Louis looks straight at Harry and seductively takes a bite of his shrimp avocado salad, ‘Avocado is testicle fruit, FYI’. Harry almost chokes.

****

‘Hey guys’, Margaret joins them.

 

‘Whoa! Why did you bring the entire stationary here?’, Louis asks seeing Margaret holding colorful chart papers, pens, tape, scissors.

****

‘I have to hang them around the island’, she reminds them.

****

‘Tell us what to do’, Harry says.

****

‘No! You must have something planned today. I don’t want to interrupt’, she says.

****

‘We don’t have anything planned for today’, Louis tells her.

****

They help her in making and hanging the posters around the island. She thank them both by making them roasted banana smoothie topping it with fresh fruits.

****

Louis’ phone beeps and it’s a call from Liam. ‘I have to take this. Excuse me!’, Louis says.

****

‘How long have you been married to each other?’, Margaret asks.

****

Harry smiles at her, replies shyly, ‘We aren’t married yet. We are getting married in few months’.

****

‘What!’, she says surprised. ‘You both look married’.

****

‘What do married people look like?’

****

She thinks before answering, ‘Happy! In love! Like both of you ’.

****

Harry beams at her answer. Louis joins them and says, ‘Sorry guys, there’s something urgent that needs my attention. I have to go’.

****

‘It’s alright, Lou! I got this. You take care of work’, Harry assure him. Louis turns to Margaret who nods at him. Louis gives a quick peck at Harry’s lips and leaves. Harry looks at him till he is out of sight.

****

‘How long have you been together?’, Margaret asks.

****

‘Six years. Why?’

****

‘I have never met anyone so much in love, ever. It’s very heartwarming’.

****

‘Thanks!’, Harry says and helps her in hanging the poster inside the cafe and putting flyers on every table.

****

When Harry returns back to villa, Louis is talking on phone with his laptop open in front of him. Harry hugs him from behind and gives him a kiss on his head before leaving him to do his work.

****

**

 

Harry: how was the date?

Zayn: I am waddling, if that’s what you mean!

Harry: WTF!!! I ASKED YOU TO KEEP YOUR CLOTHES ON!

Zayn: we got caught up in the moment of weakness

Harry: WHAT DO YOU MEAN! YOU BOTH WERE IN PUBLIC CAFE.

Zayn: can you stop shouting. It just happened. You know he invited me for coffee after when I dropped him home.

Harry: why did you drop him home? Was London’s taxi service on strike!

Zayn: no it started snowing here before we left cafe. And he was waiting for a taxi so I offered to drop him home like a gentleman.

Harry: so?

Zayn: so, he invited me in  for coffee after I dropped him home, like a gentleman.

Harry: God help you both! How are things btw?

Zayn: good! He is talking to Louis right now.

Harry: isn’t it too early there?

Zayn: yup!

 

**

****

‘Your attention was on me all the while I was on phone’, Louis joins him at the patio with two cans of chilled beer. The sun is about to set, coloring the sky in hues of red, orange and purple. The cool wind blowing around them feels very welcoming. ‘What’s up!’

****

‘Nothing!’, Harry closes his journal and takes one can from him. ‘All okay?’, he asks.

****

Louis leans back, ‘Yeah’.

****

‘Tell me, Lou’, Harry insists.

****

‘Along with all the bullshit they are trying to do, they offered Liam a job in their company’, Louis says.

****

Harry looks at him shocked, ‘What did Liam say?’

****

‘He refused’, Louis replies calmly.

****

‘Do you ever worry that Liam will leave you for a better job?’, Harry asks.

****

Louis turns his head towards Harry, ‘Liam is not tied to me, Harry. He is free to do everything he wants’. He takes a sip of his beer. ‘He is free to choose a better career option for him. If he ever wants to leave me and join another company, I will let him do that. But I will also try everything under the sun and moon to make him stay. But if he makes up his mind to leave my company, I would have to let him go’.

****

‘Don’t let that day ever hurt your friendship’, Harry says.

****

‘Never Harry! We are adults and letting our careers come inbetween us is ridiculous’, Louis says.

****

‘Liam is very sharp and clever with business decisions. I like that about him a lot’, Harry says.

****

‘He is! He is very focused and points out even the tiniest issues, and isn’t satisfied until he finds a proper solution to them. I’m glad he chose to stay with me’, Louis says.

****

‘Me too!’, Harry says.

****

‘Did you talk to Zayn?’, Louis asks.

****

‘I did! I want to knock their heads together’, Harry says.

****

‘Let’s do it together’.

****

‘What did Li say?’

****

‘In his defence, I asked him to make sure both of them are happy at the end. He made sure they were happy and satisfied’, Louis says shaking his head.

****

‘I hope they don’t fuck this time’, Harry says.

****

‘Me too!’, Louis agrees. ‘Anyways, what were you writing in your journal before I came over?’

****

‘Nothing important’.

****

‘Tell me, Styles!’, Louis insists.

****

‘I was writing about love’, Harry looks down and fiddles with his shirt.

****

‘What about love’, Louis asks smiling.

****

‘Just….’ Harry says.

****

‘Look at me, Haz’, Louis holds Harry’s hand. Harry looks at Louis from beneath his eyelashes. But how can Harry vocalize anything with Louis sitting there with his hairs fanning his face and his eyes bluer than ocean, looking all angelic.

****

‘What is love? Tell me!’, Louis asks softly.

****

Harry cannot stop blushing hearing that. But, Louis has asked him a pertinent question and he will answer.

****

‘Umm... love is...’ Harry starts to speak but stops abruptly trying to find words.

****

Love is ….’, Louis says. ‘Go on Harry’.

****

‘Love is love’, harry says.

****

‘Genius’, Louis shakes his head, smiling. Louis gently touches Harry’s fingers. He touches their engagement ring and smiles, Harry smiles too. Harry leans back and looks ahead at the ocean.

****

‘Love is the crisp air of spring’, Harry says and louis looks at him.

****

‘Go on!’, Louis says softly. Harry looks at him with love in his eyes. Finding his energy he continues.

****

‘Love is the colors of autumn, flowers blooming in the garden’, Harry says quietly. Louis fonds next to him.

****

‘Love is like the soft warm air of the beach, love is the quietness at the middle of ocean, love is long walks on beach’.

****

Louis takes Harry's’ hands and kisses it, waiting for him to continue..

****

‘Love is the warmth on cold wintery night, love is the smell of freshly brewed coffee, love is warm chocolate, love is soft music’, Harry says. ‘Love is christmas mornings, love is the touch of velvet, love is the colors of rainbow, love is the unspoken promise of moon’.

****

He finds his energy and pulls Louis closer to him and slips hands on his waist, so Louis is leaning on Harry's’ shoulder. Louis puts one leg on top of harry. ‘Love is the sound of your laughter, love is the edge of your voice, love is the beauty of paris at night’, Harry touches Louis’ face with his knuckles.

****

‘Love is the butterflies I get whenever I look at you, love is the longing to see you at the end of the day. Love is the first morning kiss, love is the sweet nothings you whisper to me’, Harry gently slides his knuckles on his cheeks, Louis just looks at him totally at loss for words.

****

‘Love is the best kind of friendship, love is the silly phone calls just to say ‘I love you and that I miss you’, Love is pain and happiness together’, Harry says and Louis climbs on his lap and sits astride Harry.

****

Harry takes louis’ face in his hand and continues, ‘Love is sincere kisses and passionate sex. Love is that I’m nothing without you, love is that I will wait a thousand years more to be with you, love is I can't live without you, love is that my world is not the same without you, love is when my heartbeat matches yours, love is when I refuse to walk two steps without you, love is what I see in your eyes when you look at me, love is when my heart beats at 1000 miles/hour just by looking at you, love is Harry incomplete without Louis, love is you and me’.

****

‘Harry’, Louis whispers.

****

‘And truth is I’m hopelessly in love with you. I’m crazy, I’m obsessive, I’m needy, I’m protective about you. I fell in love with you, and now I belong to you ’, Harry says without a doubt.

****

Louis looks at harry and says, ‘Don't love me too much’.

****

‘I don't know anything else’.

****

They don’t know who started it but as soon as their lips meet they kiss each other hungrily.

****

 

**_Chapter 6_ **

 

 

‘I love you’, Louis whispers as Harry adjusts the blanket over them. After their long make out session, they sit in front of TV. They are just too busy with each other to watch Friends.

****

‘What are you thinking?’, Harry asks.

****

‘Nothing’, Louis replies.

****

‘Lou… just say’, Harry says.

****

‘It’s... just...’, Louis takes a deep breath before saying, ‘Work with me Harry’. Louis knows what the answer is going to be, but he is going to try again. He has asked Harry to join him twice before and Harry has refused both times.

****

Harry looks at Louis and shakes his head, ‘No Lou!’.

****

‘Why? You never tell me why!’, Louis asks.

****

‘What do you mean by why! I don’t want to’, Harry replies.

****

‘There has to be some reason Harry!’, Louis asks seriously.

****

Harry rubs his hands over his face and looks at Louis. ‘Lou when two people work together, they have clashes and disagreement over certain issues’.

****

‘So…’, Louis says trying to make sense.

****

‘So I don't want to bring them home’, Harry says.

****

‘We don’t have to Harry’, Louis says trying to convince him.

****

‘How can we not?’, Harry asks.

****

‘I work with mum, and Liam, and yes, we do have disagreements sometimes, but we don’t take it home with us. That is work Harry’, he tries to convince Harry.

****

‘Your mum tells you about legal stuff about which you don’t have much knowledge of. And Liam is your friend. If I join you, I will be your husband, and that will be a different case altogether’, Harry says.

****

‘It will not’, Louis says.

****

‘How are you so sure?’, Harry asks sincerely. ‘Okay! It might not happen for a while but someday it might. What if we reach a point where we can’t put our work issues and personal issues separated? What then?’

****

‘You are thinking too much’, Louis says.

****

‘Louis! You are a person who thinks in depth about everything before doing anything and you are blaming me for over thinking?’, Harry looks at Louis with amused expression. ‘Cut me some slack here. It’s about our future. Don’t think we can never have a disagreement when it comes to work’.

****

‘Haz! I want you to work with me. I want us to make things even better. You put so much effort in your work. I want us to put all our efforts together’, Louis says politely.

****

‘You want that, I don't Louis’, Harry says shaking his head. ‘I’m happy with things right now. I do my job, I come back home to you. It’s all good now’, Harry says. ‘I won’t throw it away’.

****

Louis shoulder sags in defeat.

****

Harry continues, ‘Louis, I want to work for few more years and then look after our family. Take care of them’.

****

Louis looks at him puzzled, ‘What do you mean?’

****

‘I mean, I’m good in my job now, I’m making contacts. But that’s just for now. I don’t want to do this forever’, Harry says.

****

Louis looks at him nonplussed.

****

‘You know when we start our own family, I want to dedicate most of my time to them at least for the first few years. Maybe later I can assist you or maybe advice you, but no, working with you, nope’, Harry says with determination.

****

‘Are you thinking of starting a family?’, Louis asks.

****

Harry looks at him with confusion, ‘In few years, I guess we will have one’.

****

‘What!’, Louis exclaims.

****

‘Don’t you want one?’, Harry asks.

 

‘I don’t know. I’m not thinking of starting a family anytime sooner or later’, Louis says. Harry looks at him in silence and frowns. ‘We are good right now’, Louis says.

****

‘You don’t want children?’, Harry asks quietly.

****

‘I have never thought of it Harry. I just want to keep you to myself’, Louis says.

****

‘Only me!’, Harry asks.

 

‘Till we get properly settled’, Louis explains,

****

‘And what if it takes ten years?’, Harry asks.

****

‘Than we wait ten years’, Louis says.

****

Harry gets up furiously and starts walking towards bathroom.

****

‘Wh—where are you going?’, Louis asks worried. He tries to catch up with Harry’s long strides ‘Wait Harry!’.

****

Harry turns angrily to him, ‘What?’, he asks.

****

‘Don't act like this Harry!’

****

‘Act! My emotions are acting to you?’

****

‘Harry! I didn't mean that. Just listen to me...’, Louis tries to stop him.

****

Harry turns to look at him and says, ‘Speak.’

****

‘Why are you so angry. We can talk this out’, Louis says trying to calm Harry down. ‘It doesn’t have to be ten years—’.

****

‘Yeah it can be more than that as well. I’ll be thanking my lucky stars if it’s less’, Harry says furiously. Tears fill his eyes.

****

Louis looks at him with shock. He never realised this would be such a sensitive subject for Harry. He never thought that they would need a baby in their lives.

****

‘What does settling down mean to you Louis?’, Harry asks poignantly. ‘Aren’t we settled now. With proper jobs and enough money to live comfortably?’ Harry tries to hold back his tears but one rolls down his cheeks. ‘Tell me’, Harry demands.

****

‘I don't know Harry. I am still yet to achieve a lot of things in my life’, Louis says.

****

‘Is that it! Is this what your life is about? Achieving and overachieving?’, Harry wipes his tear away.

****

‘I have been working since I was 16, Harry! I don't know what else to do. If you can wait for few more years…’, Louis says loudly.

****

They both stay silent for few minutes before Harry speaks in a shrill voice trying to hold back his emotions. ’Why do I have to wait for everything in my life? Waiting for mum to come back home. Waiting for mum and dad to stop fighting. Waiting for Gemma to call me. Waiting for you to come back home. Waiting for you to come back to bed’, he looks at Louis his eyes filled with tears. A sob escapes his throat. ‘There hasn’t been a single time when I have woken up in the middle of night and found you sleeping next to me, because you were not, you were in your office, working’.

****

Louis tries to find something to say to Harry while trying to fight back his own tears. But somehow nothing comes to his mind.

****

‘And now you tell me I have to wait maybe another  ten years to have a family! When will my waiting stop, Louis? Because I’m tired of waiting now!’. Harry takes a deep breath and continues, ‘I’m not saying that we start a family tomorrow, but I do want them in four or five years’.

****

Harry walks away from Louis and slams the door before getting into the shower, crying uncontrollably hoping that the water will wash away his tears.

****

Louis wipes away his tears and tries to talk to Harry.

****

‘Harry! Please listen to me’, Louis tries to speak but he chokes. ‘I never want to hurt you’. He knocks on the bathroom door. He knows Harry never locks the bathroom door from inside, but today he doesn’t want to enter inside, in fear of hurting his feelings even more. He has already hurt him enough. ‘Please! Harry!’, he says before breaking into sobs.

****

Harry leans against the wall as the water runs all over his body, still crying. Louis stands in front of the door trying to stop his tears.

****

After what feels like ages Harry opens the bathroom door, his eyes red and puffy. Louis stands in front of him. He has put on his clothes meanwhile. ‘Harry...’

****

Harry walks past him to find his clothes. Louis stands behind him trying to talk to him but Harry doesn’t listen to him. He put on his clothes and walks toward the door.

****

‘Stop Harry!’, Louis says with fear in his voice. ‘Dont walk out on me like this’, Louis says crying.

****

Harry wipes his tears and slams the door shut and walk out in the evening air. ‘Come back Harry’, he can hear Louis shouting from inside.

****

Louis collapses on floor sobbing.

****

**_**_ **

 

‘Hang it there’, Margaret asks her helper to hang the decoration around the Christmas tree which she just bought. ‘And that big star on the top’.

****

She catches Harry walking past the diner quickly, his eyes filled with tears and nose red. She looks for Louis around but doesn't find him. She looks back at Harry who is walking fast, unbothered about the world around, towards the deck.

****

Harry has calmed down a bit. He is not sure if he still furious at Louis or his own destiny. He can’t be mad at his own fate. It brought Louis to him. All these years he has maintained his calm, but he is human after all and sometimes the deepest emotions comes out with just a slight nudge. He cannot be mad at Louis too. Harry knows they both never talked about starting a family. He just assumed Louis would want to start one too, never realising he might not. He looks up at the star-filled sky remembering that just few hours back they both were all over each other.

****

He hears footsteps coming towards him, but the footsteps don’t seem like Louis’. He has been with him so long, he knows Louis’ gait.

****

Margaret sits next to him and holds out a bottle of water towards him. Harry is surprised to find her.

****

‘What are you doing here?’, Harry asks.

****

‘I come here when I feel alone’, she says sincerely. Harry takes a gulp of water. ‘What are you doing here?’,she asks but he doesn’t reply. They both sit there for a while looking at the endless sea for sometime before she breaks the silence. ‘My mom told me that whenever your heart is disturbed, look at the ocean, it will calm it down’, she says quietly.

****

‘Seems like she is right. It did calm me down’, Harry says.

****

They both look at the sea again. Harry cannot this anymore, he has to talk to someone about it. ‘I hurt Louis!’

****

Margaret turns to look at him. A tear rolls down his cheek. He takes a deep breath before wiping it away. ‘I shouldn’t have. I should have stayed there and talked to him. But I didn’t, I lost it’, he looks down.

****

‘It’s alright, Harry! You can still go back and sort things out. I’m sure he is waiting for you’, she reassures him.

****

He huffs in defeat, ‘I have never been this reckless. We have our disagreements on things but never like this. We don’t fight like this’.

****

‘As long as two people are fighting to be with each other, it’s okay to fight’, she says.

****

‘And who told you this’, Harry asks looking ahead.

****

‘My mom’, she says with a hint of smile.

****

‘Your mom sounds like a very wise lady. I would like to meet her’, Harry says.

****

‘I miss her’, she says and Harry turns his head in her direction.

****

‘Where is she?’, Harry asks in concerned voice.

****

‘I don’t know. A better world, maybe’, a tear falls down her eyes as she speaks. ‘She lost her battle to cancer three years back’, another tear falls down her eyes.

****

Harry is shocked to hear that. ‘I’m so sorry Maggie’, he says while rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

****

She wipes her tears away and nods. Harry offers her water and she take it after taking a deep breath.

****

‘My dad never cared much about mom while she was with us’, she says holding up with her emotions.

****

‘He misses her now?’, Harry asks.

****

A dry laugh escapes her, ‘I wouldn’t know. I don’t see him much anymore’.

****

Confusion crosses his face, ‘Where do you live?’

****

‘Here at the resort’, she replies.

****

‘What? You are Brent Smith’s daughter?’, Harry asks.

****

‘Brent is my brother. My dad is Richard Smith. He gave the ownership to my brother few months back’, she looks at him and finds confusion on his face. ‘Why are you surprised? I told you both that I’m the daughter of the owner’.

****

‘I thought you are daughter of owner of diner. I never thought of the resort’, Harry says.

****

She nods.

****

‘Why do you run a diner when you can work in your own resort?’, Harry asks.

****

‘My mom was an avid cook. She had keen interest in cooking but my dad never allowed her to work in resort kitchen. So she would cook for me and my brother at home. I learned it from her. My dad hated it. He still does’.

****

‘Why?’

****

‘He thinks we are too good to even step into kitchen. But I love food. Cooking is my passion. Being a chef is my aim. Dad is against it. After mom left, I would spend so much of my time making something like my mom. I failed sometimes, got them right other times. He even tried to persuade me to think about studying business. I refused. He opened me a diner and made a deal that if I can run it and save enough for my culinary school he would let me do it. Else I will have to study business and join my brother. Till this day I’m trying. I’m not even close to what I need for school fees’, she replies.

****

‘Maggie! Do you know you are an incredibly smart, and talented young person’, Harry says sincerely and she looks up at him. ‘I hope you save enough for your school. Parents put undue pressures sometimes, which are not right. But I pray to God, you become what you want to’, he hugs her.

****

‘Thanks Harry!’, she says wiping a stray tear.

****

They both sit there quietly for sometime before someone shouts, ‘Maggie! We need you here’, they both turn around to look at the direction of voice.

****

‘Coming!’, she shouts back. She turns to Harry and says ‘Go back to Louis! Don’t leave him suffering like this. He needs you’.

****

‘We both need each other’, Harry replies immediately.

****

They both get up to leave together.

 

**

 

As Harry opens the door of villa to enter, Louis stands up from the floor and takes quick strides towards him.

****

‘Oh my God! Harry. Listen to me please’, Louis says, his eyes and nose red.

****

Harry hugs him tightly and buries his head in the crook of Louis neck. Louis breaks into sobs.

‘I’m so sorry Lou! I’m so sorry’, Harry says tightening his hold.

****

‘Don’t ever walk out on me ever again. Please’, Louis says sobbing. ‘I’ll give you whatever you want’.

****

‘I won’t Louis. I promise’, Harry says meaning every word.

****

‘I’m sorry Harry. I never thought I might be hurting you this way.’ Louis says.

****

‘Don’t be Lou’, Harry raises his head and takes Louis’ face in his hands. ‘Don’t be. I’m sorry’, he gently wipes all the tears from Louis face.

****

They both can survive anything together.

 

_**Chapter 7** _

 

 

Louis opens his eyes, his throat burning for water. He turns to the bedside table and gulps down a glass of water before settling down back in bed. Harry is sleeping peacefully besides him. Louis gently touches his cheeks. He never believed in love, let alone love at first sight, but he fell in love with Harry the minute he laid eyes on him. It felt somewhat different, good different when they first met. Harry was standing in front of him with confused exasperated expression. His curly hair was a mess and eyes green and deep. He was in awe of Harry. He wondered for days after meeting him, how can someone be so nice, clever and beautiful all at the same time. Louis and Harry exchanged their phone numbers that evening.

They both wanted to be with each other, to make it work. They took it slow and steady, became friends first, put in the effort to know each other, gave each other their necessary space. They kissed for the first time after eight months. And that kiss was so good, so amazing, neither one of them wanted to stop. They fit each other like puzzle pieces. That kiss felt like it gave a new meaning to their life, it felt like they have changed as people, like becoming two separate humans inside just one skin. They couldn't stop kissing but they had to. It took them both hell of a lot of energy to stop kissing. When they broke apart they leaned their foreheads together trying to catch the breath.

‘Take it slow?‘, Harry whispered and Louis nodded.

Six months later, when they decided to take their relationship to a new level, Louis invited Harry to his flat. It wasn't the first time Harry had visited. He had been there a few times but never stayed the night. They both were nervous and excited. Louis ordered some Thai food and they had some good wine. They made love for as long as they had stamina, and neither Louis nor Harry had ever felt more alive. They were delicate and careful with each other, giggling every now and then.

It was difficult for Louis to leave Harry in bed and get back to work. It still is. But staying in bed for a long time wasn't an option back then. Louis had a goal and he was near it. He couldn't afford to lose sight of that, no matter how much he hated it.

Looking at Harry lying besides him now, he cannot believe that they both have come such a long way, individually and in their relationship, in just the span of six years. But Louis is glad that they both were with each other through thick and thin. When they started dating Louis had a fear of losing him, he still can't afford to lose Harry. He doesn't think that he will ever find out how much love he holds in his heart for Harry, doesn't even think he can explain.

Last night he realised that all this time he might have been slowly hurting Harry unintentionally. But if only Harry knew how much it hurts Louis to leave him and get back to work., if only he knew how much he waits the entire year to spend all his holiday with just Harry. He gently caresses his cheeks. Just as tear falls from the corner of his eyes, Harry opens his eyes. Harry traces the track of teardrop with his fingers gently before kissing it. They both look into each other's eyes for a while finding their comfort. Louis has heard several times that Harry has danger in his eyes. But Louis never saw it. He always saw love and adoration and passion. The corner of Louis’ lips curls a little as he says, ‘I love you’.

Harry gazes at him for a while thinking about a reply. ‘I don't think what I feel for you can be just love’, Harry whispers. ‘I always wonder, how can what I feel for you be explained in four letters. There has to be some other word for it’. He pulls Louis towards himself and fixes his fringe. ‘There’s a word in Arabic, ‘Tuqburni’, which means a love so deep that you cannot imagine your life without your partner’. Louis smiles a little more at that.

‘I cannot imagine my life without you, Lou!’. He takes Louis’ wrists in his hands while continuing ‘I guess this is closest to explaining how much I love you, but still doesn't do the justice’. He kisses his palms, ‘But don’t worry, I’m still looking and researching for that perfect word that will define my feelings for you aptly’.

Louis smiles bright hearing him speak his lovely feelings. Harry climbs on top of Louis and holds his wrists above his head, ‘Happy birthday, darling!’ before leaning down and kissing him deep and proper.

After Harry breaks the kiss Louis asks ‘Where’s my gift?’

Harry smugly says, ‘I’m your gift!’.

Louis looks at him confused, ‘Uh alright Tyrion Lannister. I’m talking about my actual birthday gift’, Louis says.

‘Your gift is on top of you, love!’, Harry smirks.

Louis breaks free and gets out of bed.

‘Where are you going?’, Harry asks.

‘To find my gift’, Louis says miffed.

‘I’m a gift sent by God and you don’t believe it’, Harry says mocking Louis even more, following him.

Louis looks through Harry’s luggage and wardrobe, ‘Where is it?’, Louis demands.

‘You really are getting old aren’t you?’, Harry asks smirking.

‘What do you mean?’, Louis frowns.

‘You turned 27 today, so obviously you must be having trouble listening and understanding what I’m saying’, Harry tries to fake pity.

‘I’m young as ever Harry Styles. 27 is young, not old. In fact, you are the one who is getting old. Did you forget to buy me a present?’, Louis asks.

‘I very much remembered to buy you—’.

‘Then why didn’t you?’, Louis asks in surprise.

‘I thought maybe this time you can do without a gift’, Harry says frolically.

Louis squints his eyes and says, ‘The day has just started. There’s an entire day for you to give me my birthday present. Hope to God that I don’t mind not seeing my birthday gift first thing in the morning’.

‘You saw your birthday gift literally first thing in the morning’, Harry says laughing and pointing towards himself.

Louis picks up a shirt from the wardrobe and throws it at Harry, ‘Shut up!’. He walks towards the kitchen. ‘I’m gonna make tea’. He stops in his tracks and turns around to look at Harry. ‘Wait! I’m not making tea, you are making me tea. I’m the birthday boy’. He walks towards the patio door.

Harry looks after him, ‘Yeah! I will add extra sugar in your tea today’.

__

_****** _

 

They order a proper english breakfast; eggs, bacon, baked beans, and toast. They relax by the beach and go skinny dipping. Harry bakes him a chocolate mug cake topped with whipped cream.

‘My birthday present?’, Louis asks smiling as Harry hugs him from behind while Louis takes a bite of his mug cake. ‘Your gift is holding you’, Harry says smugly. Louis turns back to hit Harry on face with a pillow.

It gets messy with the whipped cream part later as they both try to lick it off each other’s body. For lunch, Harry makes them fried chicken and Louis tries his best to distract him by either biting him lightly, or tickling him or just casually nuzzling and kissing him. They had to eat slightly over cooked fried chicken, but neither of them cared much.

__

_****** _

 

Louis put one leg over Harry’s as they lay on the daybed, ‘You know it is a good time to give me my gift! Sun is shining, warm breeze flowing, well fed and loved. You can give it to me now’, he says cooly.

Harry turns to him, gloating, and says, ‘If I suck you dry now, will you take it as a birthday gift?’

Louis picks up a pillow and hits him on his face.

 

**

 

‘Happy birthday to you…’, Niall and Liam sing to Louis while Harry and Zayn give an embarrassing background music. They all are having a birthday Skype session. Niall and Liam are together at Niall’s place while Zayn from his home.

‘Thank you guys!’, Louis says, smiling ear to ear.

‘What did Haz give you today?’, Liam asks.

‘Haven’t got anything yet’, Louis says and Niall laughs out loud while Zayn and Liam are pretty surprised.

‘Niall, you aren’t surprised. Tell me what is my birthday gift?’, Louis asks. ‘Please’.

‘Louis have I been speaking in Japanese since morning? I don’t have any gift for you’, Harry says trying not to laugh.

Louis picks up a pillow and hits him again on face.

‘Ow! If I die of pillow hits tonight, guys just hand him over to police’, Harry says to boys.

‘Niall! My trusted friend. Tell me’, Louis says softly.

‘I don’t know anything Tommo! What do you call a gift?’, Niall asks.

‘You’re both the same’, Louis says shaking his head.

‘Why haven’t you bought him anything Harry?’, Zayn asks.

‘I spoil him too much. I should stop!’, all of them raise an eyebrow towards him. ‘Chill out everyone. I’m sure he really doesn’t mind deep down’, Harry says looking at Louis.

‘No!’ Louis chuckles. Harry pouts.

‘Anyways, what are you doing at Niall’s place this early Li?’, Louis asks.

‘I stayed at his place last night. We had some last minute Christmas shopping to do’, Liam explains.

‘Why isn’t Zayn with you guys?’, Harry asks.

‘I was getting inspired last night, so was painting in my studio’, Zayn has paint smeared in various places.

‘Where’s Shadow?’, Louis asks.

‘Bird watching’, Niall replies.

‘I’ll get him’, Liam says and leaves.

‘Aw! You miss him’, Harry says to Louis.

‘Nope! I was asking for you. ’, Louis says. Zayn snorts.

‘You are such a shit Tommo! That’s why you did not get a gift’, Niall says.

Both Harry and Zayn laugh and Louis rolls his eyes.

They chat for another half hour, passing banter and joking. After the Skype session with boys, they have another with Jay and Anne. Both Gemma and Lottie leave a message for a late night video call.

__

_****** _

 

‘Dammit!’, Louis says as another popcorn misses Harry’s mouth.

‘This is the third one you missed, Lou!’, Harry says picking up the popcorn and chewing it. ‘You are getting old’.

Irked, Louis throws another popcorn which hits him on his nose.

‘What are you doing?’, Harry says.

‘Stop calling me old!’, Louis warns him.

The doorbell rings and they both look at the door at the same time.

‘Who is it?’, Louis wonders.

‘I’ll get it’, Harry says.

He opens the door and Margaret is standing there with a little box in her hand.

‘Hi, guys!’, she says. ‘Did I disturb you? I’m sorry’, she says as both of them are shirtless.

‘No not at all. Come on in’, Harry says.

‘Happy birthday Louis!’, she says giving Louis a small box.

Louis smiles. ‘Thanks Maggie! What is this and who told you it is my birthday today?’

‘Harry told me yesterday’, she says happily.

Louis takes the box from her and inside it is a rainbow cupcake with white frosting. On top of the frosting there are two small chocolate figurines which seem like Harry and Louis. Both of them look at the cupcake in surprise and delight.

‘You made this!’, Louis is taken aback by her creativity.

‘Yes! It is today’s special’, she says proudly.

‘It is so beautiful. Thank you!’, Louis says sincerely.

She smiles, ‘I wanted to invite you both for tomorrow's fundraiser’, she gives them both a handmade invite.

‘You don’t have to invite us. We know the menu for tomorrow. We would shamelessly attend the fundraiser for the food’, Harry says.

‘No, you both have helped me a lot. I wanted to say thanks!’ she says timidly.

They both look at her and Louis pats her on shoulder, ‘Don't thank us! We enjoyed helping you’.

She nods.

‘Now tell me what should I do with this cupcake. A part of me wants to put it in my shelf back in London, another part of me can’t wait to eat it’, Louis says looking at the beautiful cupcake in hand.

‘Eat it!’, she says. Harry brings a knife and candle from kitchen. Three of them share the cupcake while Harry and Louis eat each other’s chocolate figurines.

‘Come down to the diner for dinner!’, she suggests.

‘Would have loved to, but we have plans’, Harry says. ‘Sorry!’

Louis is amazed to hear Harry has planned an evening already.

‘Don't be sorry! I will leave you both now’, she leaves later.

‘We have plans?’, Louis asks as Harry closes the door.

‘Surprise!’, Harry says.

 

_**Chapter** **8**_

 

‘About time you gave me my present, Haz’, Louis says as they walk to the boat Harry hired. Harry shakes his head.

Peter joins them with all the fishing necessities in a bag.

‘What is this, Peter?’ Louis is surprised to see all the gear.

‘This is everything you will need’, Peter replies.

‘Thanks, Peter’, Harry says smiling. ‘He will take us’, he informs Louis.

Louis shakes his head in confusion, ‘Where are we going?’

‘Fishing’, Harry replies.

‘Wh—what!’, Louis says in shock.

‘Yup’, Harry says, helping Peter carefully putting in all the stuff.

‘I thought we were going to town’, Louis says.

‘Why would we go into town?’, Harry asks.

‘To celebrate my birthday’.

‘Oh! We are going to celebrate your birthday in the best way. We go fishing, we get fish’. Harry turns to his side and points to a place where a few bricks are kept. ‘You see there. We will roast them over the open fire and then eat them. Freshest fish ever’, Harry says smugly.

‘I’m not fucking going fishing’, Louis says, irritated now.

‘Why?’

‘What do you mean why! First you don’t get me any birthday present and you don’t even feel guilty. And then you take me for some god forsaken fishing trip after sunset. Who even goes fishing after sunset?’, Louis says annoyed.

‘That is why you need to hop in quickly, so we can come back quickly’, Harry says politely.

‘I’m not coming!’, Louis says with finality. ‘I did not wear my best jeans and t-shirt to catch some fish’.

‘Get in, Lou!’, Harry says softly.

‘No!’ I’m going back’, Louis says, face straight.

‘Lou! Either you get in this boat yourself or I'll pick you up and put you in it myself. You are going fishing with me!, Harry says with absolute finality in his tone.

‘Fuck you’, Louis curses as he steps inside the boat.

‘Please... fuck me!’, Harry says slyly.

__

_****** _

 

Ten minutes into the boat ride Louis gets up from his seat restless.

‘Where are we going?’, he asks.

‘You really are getting old. You clearly have some hearing issues.’, Harry mocks Louis so Louis glares back at him. ‘We can go to the town on our way back and get you a hearing aid’.

Louis turns around to look at Harry and searches for something to hit him with.

‘No pillows here, whatcha gonna do Lou!’, Harry asks with a crooked smile plastered on his face.

‘We have fishing cords. Don’t push me more Harry. I swear to God, I will tie you up in them and throw you in the ocean’, Louis says which makes Peter laugh.

‘But you love me’, Harry says making puppy eyes, pouting at him.

‘Not sure if I do now’, Louis says.

Harry gets up and takes Louis by his waist. Louis tries to shrug him off but Harry pulls him closer.

‘Lou!’, Harry says tries to talk to him. Louis looks away. ‘Babe!’, Harry still tries and takes Louis’ head in his hand. And kisses him.

‘It’s my birthday!’, Louis says in gloomy voice.

Harry smiles and kisses Louis again.

Few minutes later, when the boat stops, Harry raises his head from Louis neck. Louis opens his eyes to look at Harry, his ear-to-ear smile confuses him. Harry covers Louis eyes with his palm and turns him around. He slowly moves his hands and whispers in Louis’ ears, ‘Open your eyes’.

Louis opens his eyes and looks at the view in front of him gobsmacked. They are on a sand cay with a single tree at the corner from where few lanterns hang. Several torches cover the cay and provide the necessary light. He catches his breath while letting all this settle into him. A table for two is laid out at the centre, a man is sitting by a piano alongside a woman with violin. Two waiters are standing by the table on which a lot of food is laid out. The sky is shades of blue, orange and red, adding the right touch of utopian feeling.

Harry kisses his cheeks from behind, ‘Happy Birthday, Love!’

Louis turns to look at Harry who has just swept him off his feet. Will he ever get used to Harry’s chivalry? The answer is probably no because Harry always find ways to make Louis love him even more.

‘You did this?’ Louis asks in surprised tone mixed with joy.

‘You doubt!’,Harry asks. ‘Come on’, taking Louis’ hand he guides him out of the boat towards the table.

He hears the sound of camera click but doesn’t bother to look in that direction. He is beyond happy to see what is in front of him.

A rustic red velvet cake with white topping and blue sprinkles is laid out on the middle of the table with a bottle of Chardonnay 88 next to it.

‘You like it?’ Harry asks looking at Louis.

‘I love it, Harry!’, Louis says, clearly ecstatic with the surprise. Harry hands him the knife to cut the cake while the pianist and violinist play ‘Happy Birthday’.

They dance a little as to the piano tunes of silly things called love all the while kissing each other and giggling.

Louis is beyond happy to see everything that Harry has planned for him. After making sure he believes that Harry hasn’t brought anything or made any special plans, this is so overwhelming.

‘When did you plan all this?’

‘I have been planning this since we booked this resort’.

‘We booked it more than a month back!’.

Harry leans down to kiss him. They can do this for hours, for days, for years. Never stopping. But Louis stomach does a quiet rumble citing its presence and needs.

‘I’m hungry!’ Louis says.

‘For?’ Harry asks with mischief clear on his face.

‘Food!’

Dinner was excellent with fresh oysters, smoked salmon and garlic herb roasted shrimp, and pavlova for dessert.

Spending his birthday evening under countless stars, in the middle of the ocean with his lover, is all Louis could have asked for.

‘I want to stop time right now’, Louis says quietly looking into Harry’s eyes.

‘Me too!’

Louis lets out a breath and hugs Harry, burying his face in his neck.

‘This is beautiful. Thanks for this’.

‘Why thank you, love. I wanted you to take you out on a date under the stars. So I did. I’m glad you like it’.

‘I loved it. This is the best birthday ever’.

‘You say that every year’.

‘You make every birthday better than last, not my fault’.

Louis looks up at him, gently touching his cheeks, ‘I can’t imagine my life without you’.

Harry tightens his hold, ‘Good! Because I intend to keep you forever’.

‘Me too’. Louis stands on his tiptoes to kiss.

They leave the cay when it starts to get cold. They both look back at the cay and recall all the memories they made there, with heavy hearts they leave. All the while tempted to go back.

‘Can we stay a little longer, Peter?’ Louis asks.

‘I’m afraid we can’t! For safety reasons’, Peter replies.

Louis nods, ‘It was our first date in the middle of nowhere.’

‘Not the last one’, Harry assures him. ‘We’ll do it as often as we want’. Louis takes Harry’s hand and leans his head on his shoulder.

 

When they return back to the island, people are gathered around a campfire on the beach, singing Christmas carols. Two men are playing guitar, drinks are served around and everyone is chatty, happy, and merry. They spot Margaret singing carols with other young girls and for once she looks happy. They join everyone and enjoy the evening. Margaret asks everyone to wish Louis happy birthday and everyone sings it to him.

 

‘Let’s go back’, Louis walks up to Harry who is talking to a woman with camera. No doubt he is talking about photography and discovering some new angles.

‘Darling, mind if I join you in five minutes?’, Harry asks.

‘No problem’, Louis leaves them both and makes his way to their villa.

__

__

On reaching the villa he finds a card with ‘Louis…’ written in Harry’s handwriting is stuck to the door. He pulls it out and opens it. Inside is just one line

__

‘ **_When I met you first, I knew I was gonna love you…_ ** ’

__

Louis smiles reading and opens the door. He is astounded upon entering the villa. The smell of warm vanilla is lingering in the air. A huge lamp in corner is illuminating the living room, fairy lights are wrapped around a Christmas tree. Another card is hanging from the tree. Louis opens it and it reads.

__

**_‘The color of your eyes; the way they gleam_ **

**_The passion of your voice, it makes me weak_ **

**_The intensity of your gaze, baby, it burn me deep…’_ **

__

A smile creeps at the corner of his lips. He looks around the room and notices that all the curtains are drawn.

As he reaches their bedroom door another card is stuck to the door. He opens it.

__

**_‘The way you walk, the way you talk_ **

**_The crinkles by your eyes, the sound of your giggle_ **

**_All drown my heart in the sea of desire’._ **

__

He opens the door and looks at the room agape. The bed is made with black silk bedsheet and red cover. The curtains of the bed are tied. A bottle of champagne, two flutes, and a bowl of chocolate dipped strawberries sit on a tray in the middle of bed. Another card and a red rose lies next to the tray. Louis opens it.

__

**_‘My lips yearn for your taste_ **

**_How can I tell you how much I wait_ **

**_Tell me how it feels_ **

**_Our kiss, our intimacy_ **

**_Skin on skin, sharp deep breaths_ **

**_mouths ravishing each other_ **

__

**_You are my home, my happy place_ **

**_You add colors to my life, I never knew_ **

**_And I surrender to you’._ **

__

Louis reads the card three times, mentally picturing all the ways he is going to take Harry tonight. He enters the bathroom and finds a few candles burning next to the bathtub and flower petals float in it. He shakes his head smiling, goes back to bedroom, picks up the tray, opens the drawer, takes out the necessary lubes and condoms, and leaves.

__

Harry enters the villa few minutes later. He looks around the empty living room. The villa is unusually quiet. He goes into their bedroom to find Louis, but doesn’t see him. He looks at the closed patio door before going to the bathroom, but frowns looking at the empty bathroom. He finally goes to the swimming pool area to look for him. Louis is leaning back with eyes closed at the farther side of pool, his clothes carelessly lying around.

‘It took you long enough’, Louis says as Harry walks up to him. Harry is speechless watching Louis in the pool naked, water lapping around his chest.

‘Get in’, Louis says making eye contact with him.

Harry takes off his shoes and slowly strips off all his clothes flexing his muscles, touching his abs, never once taking his eyes off Louis.

‘I read your cards’, Louis says as Harry enters the pool. ‘Content was suggestive’.

Harry stands next to Louis and bends his head down and says, ‘All yours’.

Louis presses himself against Harry as soon as he speaks and bites him sharply near his collarbone while tugging his hair. Harry lets out a cry. Louis then licks at the deep mark he left on his skin and thanks him for hours for a memorable birthday.

  
  
_**Chapter 9**_

 

With one eye open Louis looks for his phone ringing loudly on the bedside table. Harry makes a disgruntled noise beneath him. It’s a call from Gemma. He puts the loudspeaker on ‘Hi Gemma!’.

‘Happy birthday Lou!’, Gemma says.

‘Thanks.’

‘Are you guys still sleeping? I was hoping we could do a quick video call?’, she asks.

‘No, no we are fine. Give us half an hour.’

‘Sure! I will let Lottie know. Bye.’

‘Bye.’

She disconnects the call and Louis places phone back in the night stand. He nuzzles Harry. ‘Honey!’

‘Let me sleep!’, Harry says. ‘I’m tired’.

‘Me too’, Louis says huffing out breath and making himself comfortable again on top of Harry.

Morning laziness, warmth of each other’s bodies and the comfortable cocoon of the cover makes it even harder to get up. Few minutes later, Louis tries to wake up Harry by kissing him on his cheeks. Harry holds him tighter, pats his head and says ‘Sleep!’.

‘Gemma will be calling us soon. Get up!’, Louis says.

‘We’ll have the call in bed. I won’t have to get up then’.

‘I hate the idea of leaving the bed, but Lottie will be joining the call and I don't want her to have even the slightest inkling of what happened on this bed last night’.

Harry blushes at this and covers his face with his arms.

‘Don’t try hiding your face. You are the one who pulled the bedsheet in every direction. Look at it now’. Louis leans down and pecks his lips before getting out of bed. Harry reluctantly joins him while Louis brushes his teeth.

__

_****** _

 

‘They are cute. Lovely!’, Louis says complementing Lottie’s goldfish that she brought today.

‘I can’t think of any nice names’, Lottie complains.

‘What genders are they?’, Gemma asks.

‘Fish have genders?’ Louis asks.

‘Yeah, of course’, Gemma rolls her eyes at his question.

‘How does one find out their gender?’, Louis asks while Lottie tries to figure out the same.

‘I don’t know. They all look same though’, Lottie looks at them.

‘Did you ask the shopkeeper?’, Gemma asks.

‘No, but he said they are always together. And I didn’t feel like separating them. So I bought them both’, Lottie says.

Harry joins them with two cup of tea, giving one to Louis.

‘What are we talking about?’ Harry asks taking a sip.

‘My goldfish and their genders’, Lottie says raising the bowl of fish for him to see.

‘For a brother and sister, you’re uncanny’, Harry says.

‘Oh yeah! Why don’t you tell us how to find their genders’, Louis sasses him.

‘Google it. Also, didn’t the shopkeeper tell you about it?’, Harry asks.

‘I was passing by this pet shop and they were on the display in the window. I couldn't resist buying them. Mom was on phone shouting at me to come back home for dinner. I was in a hurry !’, Lottie explains.

‘Just keep them alive, Lottie’, Louis says.

‘I will try my best, Lou’, she assures lacking confidence in her voice. ‘It’s not my fault, fish hate being around me’.

‘Maybe name one of them ‘Fishy’ and other ‘Goldy’’, Harry says innocently and they all look at him.

‘Harry didn’t we agree that you should never ever name any pet or human or any living being’, Gemma says.

Harry pouts.

They talk for another half an hour telling girls about their island adventures and fundraiser. Louis tells them how perfectly Harry planned his birthday.

__

They return to bed after the call.

‘Good night’, Harry tells Louis and they both doze off for few more hours.

__

_****** _

 

Harry turns on his side and blindly aims to kiss Louis’ shoulders.

‘Morning, love!’, Harry says.

Louis moans and turns around ‘Morning’, he says in raspy voice. ‘Merry Christmas’.

‘Merry-iest Christmas, darling!’

Harry takes a deep breath while Louis fills the gap between them and hold him tightly. He plants sweet kisses on Harry’s throat, sometimes licking and biting sweetly.

Harry lets out a chuckle. ‘You can’t keep your hands off me’.

‘Your point is?’, Louis asks kissing the point below his throat.

‘That I’m so hot you can’t stop yourself’, Harry says as his lips quirk up.

Louis looks up at him, ‘Are you saying I’m the one who can’t control myself and you’re a saint!’

‘I’m just saying you are a fiend’, Harry says slapping his ass lightly.

Louis scowls at him.

A laugh escapes Harry and he repeats, ‘Fiend’, to Louis’ face.

‘I will prove that I’m not always the one who loses. You are the one’, Louis says with determination as he gets out of bed.

Harry tucks his hand behind his head, crosses his ankles and looks at Louis.

‘See, you are walking in front of me, naked as the day you were born, and I’m here, just chilling out. If it were me, you would have been slobbering’, Harry says teasing him more.

Louis throws daggers at him with his eyes and makes his way to the bathroom shouting. ‘You are so going to regret saying all this, Harry Styles’.

__

_****** _

 

If you ever challenge Louis Tomlinson, be ready to lose and be ready to lose painfully. Everyone knows this, Harry knows it better than anyone. But it seems like he need a little reminder. And Louis is going to make sure Harry remembers it this time.

Harry spurts out the water he was drinking as Louis comes out wearing Harry’s pink polka dot shirt messily tucked only on one side with only three bottom buttons done and blue jean shorts completing the look with messy hair and ray-ban brown aviators. The shirt is falling over his right shoulder, and his little scruff giving the right edge to the look.

‘Louuuuuu!’, Harry screeches as he looks at him.

‘Yes’, Louis says with all the sass in the world. ‘Let’s go. I’m hungry’, Harry doesn’t stop gaping at him.

A huge ‘Welcome’ poster is hanging from the center pole of the diner. Balloons are tied to every table. Breakfast is laid down on the buffet. A barbecue grill is set up on the outside and the aroma of delicious food is wafting through the diner. As they enter inside a few heads turns around to look at Louis, their eyes following him wherever he goes. Harry possessively puts his hand around Louis’ waist.

‘What are you doing?’, Louis asks. ‘Hands off me’.

Harry stares at him silently.

They both fill their stomach with baked artichoke potatoes, cheesy egg muffins, a slice of pizza, and avocado smoothie. A few men try to flirt with Louis, Harry throws them threatening looks.

‘I’m so full’, Louis complains.

‘Let’s go back’, Harry suggests.

‘No!’, Louis says.

Margaret has organised a beach volleyball and few mini games for the fundraiser, to keep the guests entertained. A lot of people have turned up for the same. They all gather outside for beach volleyball.

A guy walks up to Harry and compliments him on his toned abs which can be seen through his sleeveless unbuttoned flannel.

‘Yeah he is dedicated to the gym’, Louis says trying to mock Harry.

‘You were licking whipped cream off my tattooed abs yesterday’, Harry whispers into his ears.

‘Are you both participating?’, Maggie asks them.

‘No I’m fine’, Harry says.

‘I am’, Louis says.

‘Button up the shirt and maybe pull down the sleeve’, Harry says. ‘It will save you from getting any scratches, you know’.

Louis shakes his head, takes off the shirt and throws it at Harry. He jogs towards the volleyball net.

A tall guy shakes his hand and says something that makes Louis laugh. Harry watches all this as all the players divide themselves in two teams and the game starts.

Louis sneaks a glance in Harry’s direction as he opens his book to read.

Harry is having a difficult time concentrating on his book all the while. When Louis saves the ball from hitting the ground all his teammates hug him from every direction, touching his exposed skin. Harry frowns at this, but Louis shrugs them off by politely asking them to not touch him. They all agree but won’t stop mingling around him. Harry cannot stop looking at Louis and how flattering he looks like this with his shorts pulled down a little to give a good view of his white boxers, sand stuck on his back, arms sweaty and hair a tousled mess. He knows why Louis is doing this, just to prove his point. He might have already since Harry can not wait to touch him and watching him playing in front of him is having no mercy on his dick. He takes a few pictures of him playing volleyball.

After the game is over all the players decide to jump into the ocean. Louis comes out slicking his hairs back with water dripping off him, looking like a vogue model straight out of a magazine. Harry gawks at him and when he reaches up to him, they both look at each other with eyes full of passion. If they had been anywhere else, Harry would have taken care of Louis already. He wolf whistles towards Louis.

‘Pervert’, Louis replies.

Harry passes him a towel and says ‘Good game’.

‘Indeed!’, Louis says slowly drying his chest and abs with Harry’s eyes raking him from top to bottom.

A few people join them and they sit and chatter. Harry tried to subtly touch Louis all the while but Louis is too smart for that. He changes his angle or sitting position as soon as he feels Harry is about to touch his skin.

After lunch, Maggie drags Harry off for a balloon popping game.

‘Hey, Louis!’, Louis turns and finds Ethan is standing there with a smile on his face.

‘Hey Ethan! Merry Christmas!’

‘Merry Christmas to you as well. How are you?’

‘I’m great. Enjoying the quaintness of this island. It is so beautiful’, Louis says. He looks at Harry who has a gun in hand and is aiming towards a few balloons.

‘It is’.

‘How are you?’

‘Not bad’. There is an awkward pause between the two of them. Louis smiles at him and turns to look in Harry’s direction. Harry is being booed there after missing a shot. His competitor takes the aim.

‘I-I wanted to ask you something’, Ethan says hesitantly.

‘Yeah, go ahead!’

‘Are you in a bad relationship?’, Louis turns around in shock to look at him.

‘What!’, Louis asks in surprise.

‘I mean is everything alright between you and your boyfriend?’, Ethan asks.

‘First, Harry is not my boyfriend. He is my fiance. Second, what sort of question is this?’, Louis says.

‘He seems controlling.’

‘What!’, Louis asks. ‘He is not. He is the nicest man I have ever met’.

‘Sorry to have had to ask. It’s just his behavior both today and at the massage session.’

Louis chuckles. ‘Ethan! Whatever it looked like was my doing. I provoked him’.

Ethan looks at him silently.

‘When two people are in love, isn’t possessiveness a part of it? Not too much but just enough!’, Louis asks Ethan.

‘Yeah, but it seemed like he is overly possessive of you. And it isn’t healthy’.

‘You are saying this because you haven’t encountered me marking my territory on him. There are people who will agree that I’m the one who is overly protective and possessive of him. It does not matter how anybody sees our relationship. We both know how much we mean to each other’, Louis waves at Harry who is looking happy after popping a balloon.

‘That’s great then’, Ethan says.

‘Yeah’.

‘You are really nice’, Ethan says after a pause.

Louis chuckles, ‘Don’t push your luck! All the best for your future’, Louis says.

‘You too!’, Ethan says before leaving.

Harry returns back after sometime.

‘What was that massage guy saying?’, Harry asks.

‘He just wanted to know if I’m in a bad relationship’, Louis tells him.

‘And?’, Harry asks.

‘I told him that I’m engaged to most wonderful man on this planet’, Louis says smiling.

Harry blushes at that.

‘How many did you pop?’, Louis asks.

‘Eleven!’, Harry says proudly. ‘I’m quite good at it, you know’.

‘Oh yeah! Did you you win’, Louis asks, knowing he is shit at it.

‘No, I just let that nice lady win. I’m a humble man’, Harry says and Louis bursts out laughing.

They both make their donation for the charity before going back to their villa, late afternoon

__

‘You have proved your point, Lou. I get it’, Harry tries to hold Louis from behind but Louis moves away.

‘Don’t touch!’

‘Lou! Babe’, Harry pleads.

Harry’s phone start ringing and it’s a call from Anne. They both talk to her and Jay for about an hour, telling them about their holiday and listening to their plans for celebrating Christmas. Louis and Jay discuss some issues at work afterwards. Louis sits with his laptop outside on the patio while Harry busies himself by reading book.

__

_****** _

 

The Christmas bash is organised by the resort and there is celebrations going on almost everywhere. From pool area to the beach, the entire island is covered with colored lightings and Christmas decorations. A few men, who are  dressed as Santa Claus are entertaining guests with their tricks, a DJ is playing by the beach, a band is playing at the poolside. Endless food of every variety and color is laid out for buffet with a continuous flow of drinks. They thoroughly enjoy the evening with each other. Maggie introduces them to her brother who is equally delighted to meet them. He thanks them for helping Maggie out  and guiding her while he was caught up somewhere else. They take dinner with Maggie and her brother. Throughout the evening Harry tries to touch Louis, but Louis ignores him every time and won’t let him. Harry’s frustration and need to touch him only increases.

__

They return back to their villa just before midnight.

Harry closes the front door behind him as Louis walks inside. ‘Stop it, Lou!’

Louis runs inside to their bedroom and Harry follows his with quick strides. As Harry enters the room he makes eye contact with Louis, who has a malicious grin on his face. Harry closes the door behind him and latches it.

‘You are not running away anymore’, he warns Louis, taking off his shirt slowly, loosening his tie.

Louis looks at the door to the patio from out of the corner of his eyes and makes a quick jump towards it but Harry grabs him by the waist and pins him against the door.

‘Stop it now’, Harry says with urgency, grinding his shaft against his stomach. Louis opens his mouth to speak but Harry covers his mouth with an urgent kiss. They both hungrily savor each other. It hasn't been easy for Louis to keep Harry away, but he knows what is coming and he can't wait for it.

‘Gimme what's mine’, Harry says breathing into his mouth.

‘Take it’, it the only thing that comes out of his mouth before Harry seals it again with a thirsty kiss.

__

 

_**Chapter 10** _

 

Harry breaks their kiss and looks down at Louis. Louis’ eyes are glossy, Harry’s cheeks flushed, both have red puckered lips, catching their breaths, hearts beating faster. Harry unties Louis’ hands which were tied above his head with his tie. Harry kisses Louis’ wrists gently and inspects them. They are little red and there are light marks left by the tie. Harry smells the tie and kisses it all the while looking at louis. Louis takes a deep breath. He knows what Harry is doing. They look at each other for few seconds before Harry kisses both his eyes and cheeks lovingly.

He gently touches Louis’ cheeks and asks, ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Very good’, Louis whispers with a slight smile.

Harry shakes his head knowing Louis won't tell by himself. He will have to make Louis speak.

He looks down at Louis’ nipples and lightly touches the left one ‘How’s the nips?’

They both look at the bite marks around his nipples that Harry left.

‘They have got a  little tingling sensation. Apart from that, feels fine’, Louis says.

Harry can go a little rough but Louis doesn't mind at all. He in fact loves it when Harry is rough.

Harry leans down to lick and kiss both nipples. Louis squirms when Harry’s tongue touches his post-sex sensitive skin. Harry looks down at the impressive trail of love bites he left on louis’ skin. Both Harry and Louis love marking their territory. He touches them lightly, his hand moving down Louis’ happy trail.

‘How is your bum?’, Harry asks.

‘Quiet content’, Louis replies. Harry knows it's not very fine.

‘Turn around’.

And Louis does. His bum too is light pink.

‘Is it sore?’, Harry asks touching it.

‘Not too much!’, Louis replies while resting his head on his crossed arms on the pillow. Harry fondles it for sometime then get up.

‘Where are you going?’, Louis asks.

‘To get some ice’.

‘It’s not needed’, Louis assures.

‘It is!’

Harry returns from kitchen with some ice and a glass of cold water for Louis. Louis is still lying on his stomach, his hair fanning his face, sheets entangled between his legs. Harry’s heart skips a beat. He is always enamored by Louis, whether he is wearing a suit, casuals or lying in bed naked. The curve of his ass, the dimples on his back , the muscles of his shoulders, Harry wants to kiss them all again. As much as they have figured out that there are no boundaries in bed, he can't push Louis for another round. He has already come twice and looks pretty tired.

He places the glass on the bedside table.

‘I’ve brought you some water’, Harry tells Louis.

He massages Louis’ bum with ice bag all the while giving him light kisses on his arms, in between his shoulders, in his hair. Louis loves the after care because Harry turns all attentive, soft and extra caring.

‘Its enough. Better now’, Louis says.

Harry nods and gets out of bed after kissing his cheeks. He pulls off the bed covers.

‘Are you changing the sheets?’, Louis asks.

‘No just changing bed covers. I’m not sleeping in these. They are wet and dirty’, Harry says with slight smile.

He walks up to the cabinet and looks for another set. His eyes fall on a cherry-red blanket. He takes it with him back to the bedroom where Louis is gulping down water. Harry walks up to the edge of bed and holds Louis by his waist. Louis slips his arms around Harry's neck and kisses him.

‘You hungry?’, Harry asks adjusting Louis’ fringe. ‘There's a bowl of fruit in fridge’.

‘Fruits sounds good’, Louis smiles. ‘Shall we sleep outside on patio?’

‘Wherever you want, love’, Harry touches his cheeks lightly. ‘I’ll get you some fruit’.

‘Fruit is so good’, Louis says.

Harry is feeding Louis fruit while Louis holds the glass of orange juice that Harry brought out.

Louis leans back further into Harry. Harry kisses his neck, never missing an opportunity.

‘You aren’t eating properly’, Harry complains.

‘What do you mean? I’m appreciating the fruits and drinking juice right now. I feel so healthy!’, Louis says which makes Harry roll his eyes. ‘I want burgers. I want carbs. How do people eat this regularly?’ Louis complains. Harry feeds him another spoon of fruit.

‘People eat salad for healthy living’, Harry says.

‘You do too. A few days back you were eating salads and drinking raw pressed juices for some internal cleansing’, Louis mocks Harry.

‘That was after Halloween. Do you know how much I ate and drank that weekend! My gym instructor was disappointed with me’, Harry says.

Louis laughs.

Harry brings another spoon of fruit in front of his face and Louis jerks his face away.

‘I can't. I’m done here!’, Louis says.

‘Lou!’, Harry says clearly not appreciating Louis’ refusal to eat.

Louis takes another gulp from his juice and immediately takes the bowl from Harry and places both of them on the side and smiles at Harry. Harry just looks at him surprised.  ‘Lets sleep and cuddle’, Louis says.

Harry sighs, ‘Alright. I can't win with you. And you won't listen to me’, he bites Louis’ ears lightly.

‘I love you, Haz’, Louis says, which makes Harry smile ear-to-ear.

Harry adjusts their blanket, turns Louis around and presses his front to Louis’ back, giving light kisses on his shoulders.

‘You aren’t done, are you?’, Louis asks turning his head towards him.

Harry kisses him behind his ears giving him the reply he wanted.

‘Let’s do it again’, Louis suggests.

‘No! You are tired’.

‘It doesn’t matter’.

‘It does, Louis!’, Harry softly kisses his cheeks. ‘Sleep before my intentions change’.

‘I hope they do’, Louis says.

__

_****** _

 

Louis wakes up with the feeling of a body pressing against him and a mouth on his neck. A moan skips from Louis. He pulls Harry’s hair, rakes his fingers down his back leaving long marks from his nails. He bites Harry’s shoulder to keep from moaning. When he opens his eyes, the stars are still visible in the sky and there is a hint of red light through the clouds indicating that the sun is about to rise. Harry moves down on Louis and looks at him in the eyes seeking his permission for a blowjob. Louis blinks in approval.

Harry kisses Louis deeply afterwards, still not being able to keep his hands off him. This always happens when Louis returns back home from business trips, even if they are only for a few days. They both miss each other so much that when they reunite, they make love for hours. They still don't know if it is their need to be physically near each other or their obsession with each other or whether it is a normal situation with people in love. Neither of them cares too much about it.

‘So the intentions changed’, Louis says.

‘You are the culprit’, Harry softly bites his jawline. He settles next to Louis and lets out a breath.

Louis looks at him with his sleepy eyes, cool air touching them.

‘Let’s sleep inside.The sun will rise soon’, Harry says.

Louis nods. They make their way inside to the living room. Harry lays down pillows and the blanket on the rug by the sofa while Louis checks his phone. They both finally doze off as soon as they lie down on the rug.

 

**

 

A loud continuous ringing of the phone wakes them up. Louis fetches it and is surprised to see Liam’s name flashing on screen. He puts the call on loudspeaker, too sleepy to hold it against his ears.

‘Liam! There better be a good reason for this’, Louis warns him in sleepy voice. Harry stirs besides him and holds Louis tighter. Louis waits for a response from the other end but when it doesn’t come after a few moments, he properly opens his eyes and speak softly ‘Liam! Are you there? What’s wrong?’

‘Ar—are you both busy right now?’, Liam says in shrill voice which makes Louis anxious and Harry’s eyes fly open.

‘No Li! We’re here. Tell me.’

Liam sobs on the other side of phone and Louis sits upright. Harry instantly grabs his phone

‘It—it’s about Zayn. I can’t anymore Louis…’, Liam breaks into proper sob. Harry instantly checks for any emails or messages from Zayn that he might have missed. There was one from Niall asking him to talk to Zayn.

‘What happened Li? You both were good two days back?’, Louis asks.

Harry shows him the message from Niall. Louis turns off speaker and walks out to the patio to talk to him. Harry tries calling Zayn but he keeps rejecting his call.

__

Zayn: I’m sitting with my family Harry. I cannot talk right now.

Harry: are you alright?

Zayn: no! I’m not. I just want Liam right now. But we fucked up again.

Harry: Z! What happened this time?

__

*************

‘Louis! We had a huge row over not seeing each other enough. I blamed him, he blamed me. And I walked out on him’, Liam says, still crying.

‘You both met each other the other day’, Louis says.

__

**************

Zayn: i should have stopped him from walking out. But i let him go! I was so mad at him. I said some vile things that i shouldn’t have.

Harry: did you try contacting him later?

Zayn: i did this evening.

__

**************

__

‘What happened when he called you?’, Louis asks

‘I was already drunk from all the alcohol and all I did was shut him out again’, Liam says. ‘Why do I do this Louis, when i love him so much?’

‘Liam you shouldn’t have done this’.

__

*************

Harry: what lead to the fight over not giving each other enough time.

Zayn: it was my fault. I refused his offer for lunch with him because I was bitter at him for spending most of his time with his friends.

Harry: is it because Niall and Li went for shopping and you didn’t.

Zayn: no Harry! They invited me but I refused because I told you. Niall came around for breakfast. It is about other guys from his previous workplace who constantly try to keep him away from me.

Harry: even Louis and I don’t like them.

__

************

‘For the sake of God! Li, they are not the people you should be around’, Louis tells him.

‘I know! I don’t even spend much time with them anymore since I saw one of them vaping profusely’, Liam says. ‘I just went to see them because they were constantly nagging me that I don’t meet them anymore. It was just a Christmas thing. I thought it will be fun’.

‘Fun has fifty different meaning Liam. Zayn is right if he asks you to stay away from them. I have asked you the same on numerous occasion’.

__

***************

__

Zayn: it’s just not that. When we start quarrelling, all our previous differences or disagreements from as long as we know each other, comes flooding back.

Harry: this is what you both should be working on! Past differences and try to keep them in past.

***************

‘Liam! Just talk to him. Call him’, Louis suggests politely.

‘I can’t. I’m so ashamed of myself. I’m scared I will hurt him again. He will hurt me again and I don’t know what I will do then.’, Liam says.

__

**************

__

Zayn: i don't’ know how to Harry. I want to cry so badly, take all the words I said back and tell him how much I love him. But i can’t ‘coz I’m literal piece of trash.

Harry: you are a wonderful person Zayn. you both are two too different, coming from two very different worlds. It is ok for you both to disagree on many things. But disagree politely.

__

***********

__

‘Harry and you never have such kind of arguments and differences’, Liam says.

‘Who told you that, Liam. Harry walked out on me a day before my birthday and it was my fault’, Louis says.

‘What!’, Liam is surprised on the other end.

‘Yep. It was concerning to having children. I’ll tell you all about it when I come back’, Louis tells him. ‘But we worked out on it. That’s what you do when you love a person, find a common ground. Don’t shut out each other and then expect other person to know everything’.

__

**********

 

Zayn: i will die for him, Harry. I can’t see myself without him.

 

***********

‘Group chat’

__

Harry: Zayn, Li you both are on timeout now.

Louis: the only conversation you have will be here. So we can stop you if things go out of hand.

Zayn: what does this mean?

Louis: you both only meet each other when we all meet. No more talking to each other on individual chats or phone calls.

Liam: what the fuck!

Harry: Liam! Please try this.

Zayn: like we start all over again, actually.

Harry: yes!

Louis: we hate to see you both like this.

Liam: how long we will have to do this?

Harry: till you both have worked out your differences.

Niall: things that I will have to read for next few months.

Zayn: what do you mean by months, Niall?

Niall: you both have mountain of differences already and have fueled them more with your egos over the years. It is going to take months.

Liam: Jeez!

Louis: you literally should be thanking God for having us.

Niall: Guys, work it out this time. Please.

Harry: so, Liam this is Zayn and Zayn this is Liam.

Zayn: Hi Liam!

Liam: Hi Zayn. How are you?

Zayn: well right now, not so bad. Yourself?

Liam: Better

Liam: i want to congratulate you on your painting. I read it in newspaper that it was sold for a very high bid.

Zayn: thanks! I believe that was my best work so far.

Liam: delighted to hear that. I wish i could see that.

Zayn: I’m not sure if you would have liked it. I mean it was sad subject to paint.

Liam: I would love to see everything that is created by you.

Niall: stop flirting!

Zayn: not that one!

Liam: why? What was it about?

Zayn: it was about me and my lover. Half me, half my lover holding each other’s heart but having trouble holding it and keeping it safely.

Liam: Zaynnnnnnn!!!! Why you never showed me that. I’m gonna find who bought it and buy it back.

Zayn: I know that was my best work but I don’t wanna confront it again. That painting was sad, made in utter sadness. I don’t want to be that sad again.

Liam: Meet me for coffee?

Louis: no more fucking coffees for you both. Stay where you both are. Will meet when we come back.

Zayn: thanks Mum! Fuck you.

Liam: what is this Lou!

Niall: you both really want to work this time or not? You both know what will happen once you both meet and what will happen after that. Just try to do it guys.

Zayn: one mum here does not know if there is any other way of telling me how much she loves me until she smothers me to death. Other is being obnoxious.

Liam: Zayn! They are right. We are doing this. For US!

__

**

__

After breakfast in their villa, they decide to go to the town for the day. They see Maggie sitting in front of her diner which is closed for now.

‘Heya! Fundraiser was a hit’, Harry tells her.

‘Thank you so much for helping me out’, Maggie saying happily. ‘The total charity was quite unexpected, around 2500 AUD’.

‘Whoa! That’s a really nice amount’, Louis says cheerily.

‘Yes it is. I didn’t expect it though’.

‘Congratulations’, Harry says and she smiles even broader. ‘When will the diner re-open?’

‘After the fundraiser, I gave everyone a holiday. So we open again today, at the moment we are preparing lunch’, she informs them.

‘That’s nice!’, Louis says.

‘What are you guys doing today?’, she asks.

‘We are going to the town’, Louis says.

‘You will love it. An Australian fair is going on there. They have some of the best food and stuff. If you get time, go there’.

‘Sure, thanks’, Harry says.

__

They first go to the Koala sanctuary, where they see koalas, crocodiles, get to pet kangaroos. One kangaroo won't stop licking Harry’s face. They get to see the biggest butterfly sanctuary there. From there they go to the local fair that Maggie suggested. They eat crispy shrimp tacos and enjoy some authentic Australian wines. They even buy a few bottles there. As they are about to leave Louis buys Harry some flowers.

‘Flowers for my petal’, Louis says kissing his cheeks.

__

For dinner, they go to a rainforest restaurant which had a few acts to make the diners aware of the culture and origin of the Aboriginal culture, through songs and play. They were served some Hors d’oeuvres upon their arrival followed by six-course meal which included authentic Australian cuisines Barramundi, Balmain bugs, salt and pepper calamari, pavlova and lamingtons. Their overall experience was great. They complimented the actors for their thrilling performance and left them a huge tip.

__

It was late by the time they arrived back to their villa.

‘Want some wine?’, Harry asks.

‘Yes please.’

They both relax in the bath tub across from each other with wine after a long day.

‘God! I’m so tired’, Harry says.

‘Me too’, Louis says. ‘It was a nice experience though’.

Harry nods in agreement. Louis scrolls through his phone for any messages or emails.

‘Put it down, babe’, Harry says.

Louis looks at him and changes his position to settle down between Harry’s legs his back pressing on Harry’s front. They go through all the pictures Louis took on his phone today. Later, they scroll down through their old photos. They come across the video of Louis proposing Harry on the top of Eiffel Tower. Louis was on his knees when he proposed, tears won’t stop coming out of Harry’s eyes. A lot of people were cheering and applauding them.

‘I was about to propose to you next morning. You beat me to it’, Harry says.

‘It was New Year’s Eve and I wanted to start the very first second of the new year as your fiance’, Louis says. They watch another video of them kissing after the proposal with fireworks going on behind them.

‘You did’, Harry says fondly. ‘I’m still thankful of that guy who recorded our moments on his phone and gave it to us later’.

‘Yeah. it was nice of him to record it for us’, Louis nods.

They both stay silent for few minutes while Harry plays with Louis’ ring.

‘I can’t believe it will be two years in few days’, Harry says thoughtfully.

‘Me too’, Louis says. ‘I can’t wait to marry you’. Harry looks at him smiling.

‘I mean you know, when I was planning to propose you, I thought it won’t change anything. But it did change. Good change, I mean’, Louis says.

‘Yeah! I never realised wearing a piece of jewellery would change a lot of things, perspective basically’. Harry agrees. ‘After we get married, things will be the same like we do same jobs, have same friends, come back home to each other at the end of the day, but it will still be different, new different, good different’, Harry says.

‘Yup. I can’t wait to start that part of my life’, Louis says.

Louis leans back into Harry closing his eyes. The feeling of warm water, Harry holding him tightly, there’s nothing more Louis wants now. He absentmindedly touches his fingers lightly, all the wine making him dizzy. Harry plants light kisses on Louis’ neck, ear, hairs, whenever he could.

‘We should go back to bed before we both fall asleep here’, Harry says.

‘I’m so exhausted’, Louis says.

__

They both fall asleep as soon as they lie on bed.

 

_**Chapter 11** _

 

 

 

Harry opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Louis sitting on the bed with his laptop, leaning back on the pillow with ankles crossed. Harry blinks a few times to drive away the sluggishness from his eyes. He wonders if he is dreaming or Louis is actually there. Louis’ eyes are looking at whatever is on the screen, in concentration. Harry knows this look, it is when Louis is deeply thinking about something. But this is the first time he is in bed doing his work.

When Harry spent the night for the first time with Louis at his place, Louis left the bed in the middle of night to work. When Harry woke up, he felt confused and thought maybe he was reason Louis left. But after it happened every other time Harry stayed there, he realised that Louis is just driven by work, that he is a workaholic. He started bringing his own books and notes to study while Louis worked at such god awful hours, just to keep him company. He tried to bring up the subject casually few times but Louis brushed it off or dodged it subtly, to which Harry later accepted it as a part of their relationship. To date, Harry feels forlorn whenever he doesn’t find Louis next to him. He would hold Louis’ pillow or sleep on his side of bed, to feel his presence.

But for the first time Louis is sitting there and Harry doesn’t know what to do. It is like, he always wanted that, and now when it is happening, his brain has shut down completely.

Louis looks in Harry direction and double takes.

‘Did I wake you up?’, Louis says. Harry takes a deep breath still out of words. ‘Gimme a minute’, Harry nods.

Harry looks at Louis while he types something on his laptop. There’s always a hint of strange satisfaction on Louis’ face whenever he is working. Harry read it somewhere that everyone finds their own haven, some find it in unusual places while others find it in ordinary places. He has come to terms that working and being drowned in work is his haven. While Harry is in his own deep thoughts, Louis shuts down his laptop, keeps it on the bedside table and leans down to kiss harry.

‘Good morning, love!’, Louis says.

Harry looks at Louis for a few moments before speaking, ‘You are working in bed!’.

Louis nods ‘There’s a first time to everything, isn't there?’.

Harry is still not sure how or why it happened, and a huge part of him wants to know that.

‘I have decided something’, Louis says. ‘Everything you said that day, made me think about how much I have been hurting you all this time.’ He looks at Harry who is staring blankly at him. ‘I swear Harry, hurting you was never my intention’.

‘I know, Lou’, Harry says finding some energy.

Louis takes Harry’s hand in his and links their fingers.

‘I believe it’s high time I changed certain aspects of my life’. Harry looks at him in confusion. ‘Harry, I hate to leave you alone and go back to work, it's just… it's just that I can’t think of anything properly until I have resolved an issue, or found a way of tackling them’. Harry is still looking at him intently. ‘I can’t choose between my work and you. You both are equally important to me. So I have found a way of killing two birds with one stone. I have decided that I won’t leave you anymore but sit next to you and work, whenever I have to’.

‘Do I distract you, Louis?’, Harry asks.

‘Yes and no’, Louis says which is not what Harry expected. ‘Yes because you make me want to spend more and more time with you. And no because you are the reason I want to achieve everything in my life. I want to give you everything, give you the world on a plate. I just want to make you happy’.

‘I’m happy with you, babe. And I don't want everything in the world. I want you to never stop wanting me. I want you to come back to me everyday. I want to be everything that is yours’, Harry says.

Louis kisses his knuckles lightly.

‘I don’t want you to leave me alone at night ‘cos I miss you terribly. Don’t think I never know when you get out of bed. I’m attuned to you even in my sleep. I can sense your absence even unconsciously’.

‘I’m sorry. I won’t leave you alone anymore’, Louis tells him. ‘Promise’.

Harry smiles at this.

‘I’m not done here, there’s something else too’, Louis says which makes Harry nervous. ‘And it is about us extending our family’.

Harry closes his eyes and he knows what’s coming, and he can’t say no to Louis, he has never. He mentally prepares himself for that. He takes a deep breath as Louis starts speaking again.

‘I have never thought of having children because I was never in any situation which lead me to think about children. None of our friends or my relatives have any children as of now’. Harry nods and tries to blink his tears away. ‘You made me think about them’. Harry looks at him.

‘Harry! Before I met you I never believed I can have any relationship. I thought I would stay single as long as possible. But then you came in my life and changed everything. You made me want to have a relationship, a partner, and now a husband. You make me a better man. You want me to come back home to you, you make me do things I never thought were meant for me’. Harry looks at him. ‘I want to have children, Harry!’. Harry looks at him gobsmacked. ‘Not just now or maybe not for another year. But in couple of years, I want to start a family with you. Maybe in three years or four years, but yeah I want them’.

‘You don’t have to, Louis’, Harry says thinking he might be saying this so he doesn’t feel bad.

‘No Haz! It isn’t about you or me. It is about us and our future. And I want a family. I haven't thought how many children I want, it’s too far for me to think, but let’s start with one’, Louis says and a few tears fall from Harry’s face. Louis kisses them away and pecks his lips.

‘Louis!’, Harry manages to speak.

‘When I was young and mum was busy with work, I looked after Lottie. Mum always says that I raised her. She was a loud menace when she was small, she still is though’, Louis says with a shine in his eyes which is always there when he talks about his baby sister.  ‘I wondered if mum worked all the time to get over dad’s betrayal. I don't blame her for that, my dad treated her badly. And I guess, earlier I refused the idea of getting married and having a family in fear of becoming like him’.

‘You won't Lou’.

‘I know. I’m not him. And he was never what I am’, Louis says. ‘Mum and dad separated before she was born so she never saw how tense the atmosphere at home were. I looked after Lottie with all the attention and care I could give her. With mum’s overworking habit and absence of a father, it fell upon me to look after her. I never complained because I loved to spend time with her’. Harry has probably heard his story hundred of times and it hits him the same way every time.  

Louis continues, ‘As she grew up, she loved to wear those bright colors. Did all sorts of mess. Everything about her made me love her more. She always confided in me. She would come to me when she broke her toys. She would quietly ask me for cookies after dinner. She came to me when she had her first monthly cycle. Mum and our housekeeper were both at home, but she came to me. We went to mum and told her about it. Mum was shocked to hear that, and that’s when she realised how much she has missed seeing Lottie grow up. She reduced her working hours from that day. She came to me when her first boyfriend broke her heart. Liam and I taught her how to punch and two days later she broke that guy’s nose’, both Harry and Louis laugh at that. ‘I had a chance to move to America for uni but I turned that down, I hated the idea of leaving her all by herself. I never once regretted not going to a premier university’.

‘I’m proud of you, Louis! A little more prouder every day’, Harry says patting his hands.

Louis looks at him and smiles, ‘I believe girls are like that, magic. They are made with love and should be wrapped in love and care. They are fierce and strong and independent’.

‘Do you want a daughter?’, Harry asks softly.

Louis looks at him for a while and nods, ‘If I get to raise another girl, then yes ’.

‘Me too’, Harry says smiling. ‘Thanks'.

Louis kisses him deep before putting his head on his chest.

‘I would never hurt you Harry’, Louis says sincerely.

‘And I would never force you into anything‘, Harry says.

A dry laugh escapes louis, ‘What are we even?’

‘Idiots', Harry says. ‘In love’.

Louis takes a deep breath before speaking, ‘There’s something else as well that I want to talk about’.

‘Jeez, Lou. I woke up like two seconds back. Gimme a break’, Harry says.

‘No it is equally important’, Louis says.

‘Can I have some tea before you go on. My mind has been a whirlwind of emotions since I woke up’, Harry says.

‘No! We are talking now’, Louis says stubbornly.

‘Fine. Shoot’, Harry says.

‘You know I have been planning to buy a private jet for a few months now!’. Harry nods. ‘But I held back because I was waiting for the right occasion for it’. Harry nods again. ‘I have decided to buy it around the time of your birthday’. Harry’s eyes widen hearing this and an endless smiles breaks on his face. He screams in joy.

‘Lou!’. Louis laughs seeing Harry’s happiness.

‘The company has sent a list of possible planes that will suit our requirements and have asked us to pick one and decide it’s interior, by the second week of Jan at the latest so we can get it on your birthday’, Louis explains happily.

Harry gives him a deep kiss hearing this. ‘What day is today even!’

Harry stops smiling and looks straight at Louis which confuses him, ‘Why are you buying it just few weeks before our wedding?’

‘So we can go on our honeymoon on it’, Louis explains.

‘Noooooooooooo!!!!!’, Harry says.

‘Yesssssssssssssss!!!’, Louis counters.

‘I thought that when we will check-in, I will finally know where we are going for our honeymoon. Now I don’t have even that option’, Harry says.

‘I told you our honeymoon is my wedding gift to you and a surprise. Besides I will also need your passport after we land back in London’, Louis tells him.

‘Where are we going? Louis! Please tell me’, Harry begs.

Louis laughs at this , ‘Nah! Not a chance’.

Harry picks a pillow and hit him with it. ‘I kept your birthday plans as a surprise for you and you were so restless all day. Think about me. There is still months till we get married. Louis please’, Harry says.

Louis pouts and shakes his head. ‘Don’t think about it at all. Patience is a virtue’.

‘Fuck your patience and fuck your virtue’, Harry says not appreciating Louis honeymoon plans.

Louis leans down to kiss him and then gets out of the bed.

‘Want some tea?’, he asks Harry.

‘I hate you’, Harry replies.

‘Cool. No tea for you’, Louis says walking towards kitchen.

‘Make me the best tea of your life to take my mind off it’, Harry shouts.

 

**

Harry: Li! My lovely friend. Where are we going for our honeymoon?

Liam: definitely not the moon. I can promise that.

**

 

 

 

After breakfast at Margaret’s diner, they meet Peter at the deck to go trekking in the rainforest. The entire rainforest is lush green with constant chirping of birds. They trek alongside a small stream of water.

‘Lou! I cannot cross it’, Harry panics when they have to cross the rope bridge to get to the other side. Louis is already a few steps onto the bridge.

‘Babe! It won’t fall down’, Louis assures.

Harry puts his one foot on it and then another and the bridge starts undulating. ‘No fucking shit’, Harry says.

‘Wait!’, Louis says. He comes back to where Harry is, takes his hand and asks him to come with him.

‘Lou!’, Harry says.

‘I won’t let anything happen’, Louis says looking into his eyes and Harry finds that a little comforting. He follows Louis, one step and then another. Even though the bridge keeps shaking, Louis keeps their pinkies linked as they cross the bridge. After they have crossed the bridge, Harry takes a deep breath and thank all the Gods above.

‘Tell me we don’t have to cross this back again!’, Harry asks Peter.

‘No! We don’t’, he replies.

They come across a waterfall and both Harry and Louis jump into it for a swim. After 30 minutes Peter requested them to come out, but they refused.

‘Just be careful, there might be some water snakes’, Peter says.

Harry turns to him in fright.

‘Jesus! Why you didn’t tell this before’, Harry says getting out.

Louis shakes his head and says, ‘Because there aren’t any’.

‘You don’t know that, this is a forest’, Peter says.

__

_****** _

 

They finish their trekking late afternoon and for lunch Peter takes them to an old pub. The setting of pub is very rustic with old tables and low rise chairs. Fresh seafood was served along with some chilled regional beer. They return back to the island just after sunset.

__

They relax at their villa for the evening. Louis is watching some business news on TV while Harry has his head laid on his lap, reading his book. Louis gently plays with Harry’s hair.

‘I don’t wanna go back’, Harry says closing his book and looking up at Louis.

‘Me neither’, Louis agrees.

‘Let’s stay here’, Harry suggests smiling.

‘I won’t mind that. It’s a very beautiful island’.

‘Isn’t it?’

‘It’s quiet and peaceful; nothing like London’, Louis says looking down at him.

Louis moves his hand to hold Harry’s. He looks at it for a while before speaking again.

‘I will never forget this trip. It made me realise a lot of things’, Louis says.

Harry brings his palm closer to his mouth and kisses it. ‘Me too’.

They both stay that way wrapped in their happy thoughts. Louis changes the channel and ‘Witchcraft’ by Frank Sinatra is playing. He sings along, pointing at Harry when he sing ‘There’s no nicer witch than you’.

He then gets up to play it on the piano. Harry stands across him at the piano while Louis sings and plays. Nothing is more precious than Louis playing a tune, humming along, singing out loud sometimes too. Harry just looks at him fondly.

‘You sing like an angel’, Harry says when Louis finishes the song.

He sits astride Louis on his lap.

‘You sing very well, too. Your deep voice does justice to many, many songs’, Louis says.

‘Not as good as you!’, Harry says. They kiss, slow and deep, feeling each other’s tongue, wrapped together, lost in their own world. A doorbell interrupts their makeout session. They both look at each other in confusion.

Harry walks over to the door and finds Margaret with two big boxes in her hand.

‘What did you bring us?’, Harry asks welcoming her inside.

‘Pizza!’, she informs.

Louis hoots from piano.

‘You both are leaving tomorrow and I just wanted to spend sometime with you guys. You both are really lovely’, she says coyly.

‘Aww Maggie! We are gonna miss you’, Harry says.

‘And your delectable cooking’, Louis says reaching for pizza boxes.

‘Umm.. did you make this’, Louis says breathing in the aroma of pizza.

‘Yes… in the fire oven’, she says enthusiastically.

They sit on floor and enjoy pizza and watch Friends. Maggie tells them about her school and the troubles she has to face while attending school and running a diner.

‘Get schooled privately’, Louis advises her. ‘That way you can do both’.

She thinks about it for a while and nods her head. ‘I will talk to my dad about it’.

‘Do you run the entire diner all by yourself’?, Louis asks.

‘Mostly yes. But my brother helps me with managing money and hiring staff. Things are much more managed now. But I can’t ask him to help me entirely, he has the entire resort to run’, she says and both of them nod.

__

After she leaves, they take a shower running their hands all over each other and then come back to bed. Louis checks his emails, while Harry keeps himself busy with his book. After an hour or so Harry is too deep in his book that he did not realise when Louis shut down his laptop and settles next to him. Louis softly bites his jawline to have his attention back.

‘Wh-what? You are done working?’, Harry asks in confusion.

‘Yeah! Whatcha reading?’, Louis asks.

‘The snow child. Very gripping storyline’, Harry tells him keeping his book back on the table.

‘What is it about?’,

‘It is set in 1920, Alaska and is about a couple who don’t have a child and one evening they see a child playing in their garden, they don’t know where she came from, and she changes their life’, Harry informs.

‘Seems like I will have to read it’, Louis says.

‘You should’. Harry turns to his side to be face to face with Louis. They look at each other, breathing gently, finding their calm.

‘Hi!’, Harry says smiling.

‘Hi’, Louis replies.

‘I am counting down the days till we get married’, Louis says softly.

Harry takes his hand and kisses his knuckles ‘We can get married as soon as we land back in London’.

‘It will need so  much preparation and we can’t change dates like that. Your mom will kill us both’, Louis says.

‘I mean we can elope’, Harry suggests.

‘No Harry! That’s not what I want’, Louis says. ’And trust me neither do you’.

Harry nods, ‘I want to marry you in front of the world, our world’.

‘We will’, Louis says.

Harry pulls Louis towards himself and they kiss slow, soft and wet and Harry slows climbs on top of him.

‘You made me so happy today’, Harry says kissing his jawline. ‘I owe you three’.

‘You don’t owe me anything, Harry’, Louis says. ‘It wasn't just about you, it was about me too’.

Harry takes a deep breath before speaking. As difficult it maybe, he has to make sure Louis is not doing this just to make him feel better.

‘We can wait for as long as it takes for you to be ready to have kids’, Harry says quietly. He knows saying this is hurting him but he does not want Louis to be forced into parenting. He wants it natural, it is better if it is natural.

Louis brings Harry’s face in front of him, ‘Harry!’

‘I don’t want you to say this because of the wave of emotions instead I want you to do this when you are ready’, Harry says.

‘Weren’t you listening to me when I was talking to you about having children this morning!’, Louis says and they both look at each other silently. ‘You made me think about having children, and I’m glad you did. I wouldn’t have given it a thought for another fifty years, if you hadn’t have drawn my attention there’. Louis takes his face in his hand. ‘Haz! I love you and I want to have children with you. I want them to keep us on our toes, to keep us awake at night, to bring out the child in us. I want them, Haz! I do’.

Harry smiles brightly and kisses Louis’ neck while makes him giggle.

‘You also don’t have to overlook your work because of me’, Harry says.

‘Oh wait! Look here!’, Louis asks. ‘I’m not overlooking my work or anything because of you. I will still give it the same attention, just a little change in place of giving attention though’.

Harry shakes his head, ‘You will get distracted’.

‘Ok! Let’s find a solution to this. So, whenever I have something super important, and I have to make a thousand calls and maybe shout at a hundred people for the same, I will go back to my study and continue’. Harry nods at this. Louis continues, ‘If I have something that needs my immediate attention but can be done quietly, I will make use of the desk in our room. Okay?’. Harry nods. ‘If it is my regular stuff, then I will continue it next to you. Cool!’, Louis asks.

‘Just let me know when you leave the room, please’, Harry says.

‘Alright. I just don’t like to wake you up for nothing’, Louis says.

‘Just do it’, Harry says before resuming back to kissing.

‘Now tell me where we are going for our honeymoon’, Harry asks taking a chance that Louis might tell him that.

‘Nah! It's a surprise Harry’, Louis says giggling.

‘Lou! Okay tell me how many days. seven or 1ten. I will hav—’, Harry says.

‘Three to four weeks’, Louis replies and Harry jerks up to look at him.

‘What?’, he asks in surprise. He kisses him happily hearing this.

‘A long long holiday is much overdue and our honeymoon will be the right time to have it’, Louis tells him.

‘You have got to tell me where we are going. I will need to pack accordingly’.

‘You don’t have to pack anything. ‘Coz we are not stepping outside our room, just stay in bed, do the dirty, all the time’, Louis says with mischief glint in his eyes.

Harry looks at him, ‘Are we just gonna stay inside our London home for a month!’, which makes Louis laugh harder.

‘You never know. Might be’, Louis says.

Harry leans down to bite his neck sharply.

‘Ow! Haz, what are you trying to do, kill me!’, Louis asks.

‘Not until I know where we are going’, Harry says licking the bruise.

He helps Louis out of his shirt and asks him to turn around. Lightly tracing his index finger over his freckles on the back he leans down to kiss it. Louis closes his eyes to lose himself in the sweet pleasure. Harry gets out of the bed a while later.

‘Where are you going?’, Louis asks.

‘Wait! close your eyes’, and Louis does.

A touch of something cold on his bare back sends waves of charges inside him. He realises it’s ice when a cold drop of water flows to his side. A few moments later, something hot and cold touched his skin.

‘Haz!’, Louis murmurs and realises that ice is inside Harry’s mouth and the coldness and hotness is assaulting him to the worst extent possible.

‘I don’t want this night to end’, Louis mumbles.

‘Then it shouldn’t’, Harry says in determination. And that’s how he knows he is going to have a good night.

__

_****** _

 

Louis opens his eyes, giggling because of whatever Harry is doing with his tongue on his stomach.

‘Did we sleep last night because your mouth was on me all night’, Louis asks.

‘We slept in installments’, Harry says. He kisses Louis on his lips, ‘Good morning’.

‘Morning’, Louis replies. ‘You look gorgeous’. Harry’s brow join at this, trying to figure out what he is referring to. ‘Swollen lips, messy hair, flushed cheeks. Every man’s wet dream’.

‘All your doing’, Harry says.

‘Me! I haven’t done anything. You were all over me last night’, Louis says and Harry blushes hard. ‘And then you call me fiend’.

‘You are’, Harry says kissing Louis’ throat. ‘Stop acting innocent’.

‘Really? What do you call yourself then. What is the word for you?’, Louis asks.

Harry looks up at Louis, makes a thinking face and resumes kissing him on his neck.

‘What! No word for you in your vast vocabulary’, Louis mocks him.

‘Don’t mock my vocab. I got straight As’, Harry says. ‘I’m basically  Loubsessed, In Louve, Louismitten’. Harry looks up with sly smile. ‘Get it?’

Harry lies down next to him and Louis giggles as he lays his head on his chest, tangling their legs together.

After a while Louis starts cackling again. Unsure of what has he done now to make Louis giggle, he looks down at him and asks, ‘What happened now?’

Louis looks up at him and keeps laughing, ‘Nothing’, he says shaking his head.

Harry squints his eyes at him, ‘Tell me’.

‘Nothing, really’, he says and tries to get out of bed but Harry manhandles him back to bed before he can get out.

‘Just tell me’, Harry says smacking his ass.

Louis keeps laughing. Another smack.

‘I just remembered that you won’t know where we are going for honeymoon for another three months’, he laughs like a devil.

Harry groans in frustration and gets out of bed throwing cover over Louis.

‘This is going to be so much fun’, Louis says.

__

_****** _

 

As they are about to leave they go to see Margaret for the last time. They had brunch with her earlier. She is waiting for them with a box in her hand. Harry give her a charm bracelet that they brought from the fair the other day.

‘Take care, Maggie!’, he says.

‘I will miss you both’, she says.

‘We too’, Louis says hugging her. ‘You have our email. Let us know whenever you come to London. And keep in touch’.

‘I will’, she says handing him the box.

‘You need to talk to my gym instructor and explain to him why I have put on so much weight’, Harry says. She laughs.

‘Try to come to London for culinary school. London has some of the best in world’, Louis says.

‘I will try my best’, she says. ‘Get married guys! I have never met any two people so perfect for each other. And come back soon’.

__

_****** _

 

They leave with the island with all the good memories, some life changing decisions and a new friend. They look back at the endless blue green water, shimmering like diamonds in sunlight, sadness of leaving passes them both.

‘We will come back here’, Louis says.

‘Yeah!” Harry says linking their fingers and leaning his head on him.

They look back at the island, becoming smaller and smaller as they go move away from it until it looks like a small tiny dot on the ocean and then nothing.

They say goodbye to Peter and tip him heavily for being a hospitable guide, after he drops them at the airport.

__

 

 

_**Chapter 12** _

 

 

London’s grey sky reminds them of the chilly winters they forgot about during their holidays. The entire city is still dressed up in decorations and a brief layer of snow tells them about the recent snowfall.  People are walking down the streets wrapped in too many layers of clothing to avoid the chilly winds. But that doesn’t stop people from enjoying the festive season. No matter how much they enjoy another city or country, London is home, and coming back is something that they always anticipate with great joy.

As they enter their driveway, Harry rolls down the window and pokes his head out to breathe in the familiar scent of winter flowers and trees, and hear the crunch of gravel as they move ahead. Louis notices the birds sitting on their rock fountain. Even though it isn’t the weather for a fountain, but Louis insists that if they have invested so much money on a fountain, it better pour water 24/7.

They get out of the car and Louis stretches himself, ‘I have missed you, home’.

Harry helps their driver, Preston, in taking out their luggage as Louis starts to climb the front stairs. Their housekeeper. Martha, opens the door before he could ring the bell.

‘Hey!’, she screams looking at him. ‘My boy, how are you?’

Louis embraces her in a hug, ‘I’m not bad, Martha! How are you? How was your Christmas?’.

‘I’m fine, Louis. I have missed seeing your face. It has been months since I saw you’, she says. Shadow jumps onto him as soon as he sees Louis. Petting Shadow, he replies to Martha, ‘Yes, it’s been quite a while since we met last’, he pecks her cheek as Harry enters.

‘Yes, I have missed you too’, Harry says to Shadow who is overexcited to see him and is demanding all sorts of attention. Niall dropped him off earlier today.

‘Martha, sweetheart!’, Harry hugs her and she kisses his cheeks.

‘Lovely boy! How are you?’, she asks.

‘Good! now we are back. How are you?’, he asks.

They chat for a while with Martha and giving the required attention to Shadow, who wants it all.

‘I should leave now. I have made you both some snacks and dinner. Enjoy your evening’, she says.

‘Preston will drop you home’, Louis says.

When Harry enters their living room he finds a large gift wrapped in red paper and pink ribbon leaning by the fireplace. All the gifts which they receive during Christmas are generally kept on the other side of living room by the Christmas tree. He turns to Louis who is standing with Shadow, ‘Someone sent a big gift this year’, Harry says.

‘Open it!’, Louis says smiling.

Harry looks at him amused and walks quickly to open it. Failing to contain his curiosity, he tears it open. Upon opening it, he sees the painting he has been wanting to buy. He looks at it in surprise and screams, ‘Lou!’.

Louis laughs behind him and says, ‘Your Christmas gift, baby!’.

‘What! You were the one who bid it higher than me that day!’, Harry asks.

‘No it wasn’t me. But I brought it from the person who bought it that day at the auction’, Louis explains him.

‘You didn’t have to, Lou!’, Harry says.

Louis walks towards him and says, ‘Of course I did. You wanted it so badly’.

‘Oh God Lou! I love you’, Harry takes him in for a kiss. ‘Thanks’.

Louis laughs softly, ‘Anything you love shall be yours’.

Shadow starts sniffing and circling them as they kiss again demanding their attention back.

‘Yes Shadow!’, Harry sits down, kisses him and hugs him tightly calming Shadow. ‘I missed you’.

Louis looks at both of them with adoration in his eyes, clicks their picture on his phone and makes it his lockscreen.

__

After dinner, Louis is sitting on their bed with his laptop and Harry is talking on phone with his cousins while going through his emails. Shadow climbs onto the bed, walks astride Louis’ legs crossed at ankles, and rests his back on Louis’ knees, front paws on his thighs and rests his head on the top of laptop’s screen. Louis snickers looking at shadow before continuing with his work.

‘Stop looking at me, Shadow’.

Shadow coos in response. Louis kisses him on his forehead, ‘Sit on my side’.

Shadow settles on his side and stares at the screen.

‘What is going on here?’, Harry asks looking at both of them as he enters the room. Shadow walks up excitedly towards the edge of bed to meet Harry.

‘Shadow is making sure I’m doing everything right’, Louis says without looking up.

‘You are a wonderful being, Shadow’, Harry says and they go to their walk in closet to get his camera.

Harry settles on bed with Shadow on his lap leaning his head on Harry’s chest, and go through all the pictures on his camera. Louis looks at them and smiles to himself. An image of future-Harry with their kids, showing them their holiday pictures, flashes in front of him. He wonders how blind he has been all this while. How had he never thought of having a family with Harry? He puts his laptop on the side table and leans to kiss Harry on his cheeks. Harry looks at Louis in confusion.

‘Nothing’, Louis says.

Shadow, hating the fact that he did not get any kiss, moves his face towards Harry who kisses him on his forehead.

‘I love you, Shadow’, Harry says.

‘Demanding little shit you are!’, Louis says to Shadow, caressing his neck. Shadow grunts in response. Harry clicks a picture of three of them on his camera and they all look at it.

‘I’m going to print it and place it on my bedside table’, Harry says smiling.

__

_****** _

 

The next day, Jay invites both the Styles and Tomlinson family for lunch at her place.

‘You got nice fake tan, Lottie’, Louis compliments her as they relax on sofa after lunch.

‘I know right! Your pictures from holidays made me want a tan too’, she explains.

‘Where are your fish?’, he asks.

She brings the fish bowl and tells them, ‘That big one is ‘One fish’ and small one is ‘Two fish’’, she says proudly.

Gemma spats her tea, ‘Somehow the names Harry came up with were better’.

‘Lottie! Why?’, Louis looks at her mouth open.

‘C’mon on both of you, these are nice names’, she says.

‘Those aren’t even names. It’s like giving prisoner a number’, Louis says. ‘Change their names’.

Lottie frowns at him. ‘They like their names’.

‘I can promise you they hate it’, Louis says sipping his tea.

Harry enters the room with Shadow in tow. He screeches looking at the fish and takes the bowl. Shadow coos looking at them.

‘No Shadow! They aren’t for you to eat’, Gemma says petting the golden furry ball of joy.

‘Did you name them yet?’, Harry asks Lottie.

‘We are changing their names’, Lottie says sadly. ‘Nobody thinks they are good enough. Even mum laughed at their names and refuses to call them that’.

They all sit and laugh. After some discussion they all agree to call the big fish ‘Bubbles’ and small one ‘Guppy’.

They share their Christmas celebration in detail. Gemma and Lottie tell them about how much they enjoyed their spa and stay in Babington House for a day.

__

_****** _

 

After Anne has left and Harry takes Gemma out for a drive, Louis sits with his mum and sister talking about everything. Louis tells them about their misunderstanding over children and work. Both Lottie and Jay listen to it intently.

‘I don’t know why I never thought about it’, Louis says feeling sad.

Jay ruffles his hairs and says, ‘It’s ok Lou! The Important thing is that you both want to start a family. It gets difficult when two people have differences on such matters and cannot find a middle way through it’.

‘I just feel bad mum, that Harry had to say those words out loud to me. I failed to understand them’, Louis says looking down at his lap and fiddling with his fingers.

‘Louis stop putting yourself down like this. It wasn’t your fault that you were not able to see it. You should be glad that you both want the same things now’. Louis nods at this.

‘I hope I can give him more without him asking for it’, he says quietly

‘So when are you both planning to start a family?’, Lottie asks.

‘Not for another two to three years’, Louis says. They both look at each other and a silent conversation happen between them.

‘Don’t worry, you will always be my first and favorite kid’, Louis says embracing her in a hug while tears cloud her eyes.

‘I better be!’, Lottie says while Louis kisses her forehead.

**

 

‘Wanna eat something?’, Harry asks Gemma.

‘Nah! Not now’, Gemma says. ‘You texted me about your and Louis’ argument. All okay now?’

‘Yeah! We sorted it out’, Harry says and explains to her about everything that happened there. After listening to him Gemma smiles pleasingly and lays her head on her brother’s shoulder.

‘You both are idiots, but nice idiots’, she says which makes Harry smile.

‘And you are the sister and sister-in-law of those idiots’, he teases and Gemma laughs.

‘I don’t mind that at all’, she says.

They drive aimlessly for some more time before Harry stops in front of McDonald’s.

‘I’m hungry now’, he declares.

‘Now I feel like eating a chicken burger’, she says looking at the outlet.

‘Let’s go!’.

__

************************

Harry: i’m having dinner with Niall and Z. don’t wait for me!

Louis: i’m going to Liam’s place now. I guess i will have dinner with him.

***********************

_**  
Chapter 13** _

 

 

Liam found his dream home after house hunting for almost four months. His high rise SoHo apartment is by far his most precious possession. He instantly liked it for its open space and a small terrace garden and all the floor to ceiling windows. Louis was more than happy as he didn’t had to go house hunting with him every other weekend. As Louis enters Liam’s corridor Shadow runs to Liam’s door and starts scratching it.

Liam opens the door before Louis can ring the bell.

‘Hey man!’, he greets Louis. Shadow runs inside to meet Liam’s Saint Bernard, Flash.

Louis hugs Liam as he enters.

‘Wow! It’s been awhile since I came here’, Louis says.

‘Yeah man! We all used to meet up and spend time at each other’s place on weekends’, Liam says.

Louis exhales a deep breath, ‘We should still!’.

‘I was talking to Niall about this when I met him. Drink?’ he asks Louis.

‘I brought you Australian wine’, Louis says handing him the bottle.

‘Thanks dude!’, Liam smiles. ‘Will open it when we all are here’. Louis nods.

‘We all get so busy, it’s not healthy’, Louis says flopping on his sofa.

‘All the weekend event and social appearances that we have to make, they are tiring’, Liam says as he brings two bottles of Stella Artois.

Louis laughs a little. ‘How are you?’

‘Just fine!’, Liam says. ‘Thanks!’

‘For what?’, Louis looks at him.

‘Everything’, Liam says quietly.

‘Shut up’, Louis says putting his feet up and leaning back on sofa. ‘Thanks for that painting though. I owe you one!’

Liam laughs at says, ‘You paid double the amount for that painting’.

‘Doesn’t matter. Harry likes it. I had to buy it for him’, Louis says.

‘Do you know who bought that painting that day in auction?’, Liam asks.

Louis looks at him curiously, ‘Who?’

‘Conor Martin’, Liam says.

‘Dammit! He did that on purpose’, Louis says.

‘Yes he did. He has been trying to get in touch with you for a while now’, Liam says. ‘Just meet him, Lou’.

‘No way! That man tried to judge me and my business ability based on my sexual orientation, and then outed me in front of 20 other businessmen’.

‘He is 60, Louis what do you expect. Also, that was two years back’, Liam tries to make Louis understand.

‘He can fuck himself’, Louis says.

‘Look I understand your anger’, Liam says. ‘He is a biggie and avoiding him like this might rub him the wrong way’. Louis looks at him. ‘There’s a reason it is said that there’s nothing personal in business. Also, if I remember correctly you did respond to him saying that you go back to the same person every day and don’t look for love everywhere, unlike some people’.

‘He was asking for it’, Louis says.

‘In two years you have achieved so much and maybe that’s why he is looking for a partnership with you. Nothing wrong with it’.

‘Why are you trying to defend his intentions? I don’t want to work with him. He is an obnoxious person’, Louis says taking a gulp from the bottle.

‘I’m not defending him. I’m trying to make sense that becoming a partner with him will do good for both of you’, Liam leans back and continues. ‘He has a reputation for being a hateful person but never once has his partners incurred a loss in partnership’. Louis turns to look at him. ‘Just meet him once. If you don’t want to work with him still, then politely decline his offer. Don’t brush him off like this’.

Louis exhales, ‘Fine. I’ll meet him after next week’.

Liam nods and looks at him.

‘What!’, Louis asks.

‘Lottie is just like you’, Liam says.

‘What happened?’, Louis asks.

‘Few days back her co-interns were trying to diss her saying that has an advantage since she is your sister’, Liam says and Louis looks at him with his brows joined.

‘What!’, he asks in concern.

‘Yeah! She shut them all out saying that yes she does have an advantage but she is going to make it to the top using her own capabilities’, Liam says.

‘I met her today and she didn’t tell me that’.

‘You think she will come and tell you about all the office gossip and shit! Think again, she is better than that’, Liam says.

‘Did she tell you this?’, Louis asks.

‘Nah, my PA saw all this when he went to copy room. He told me. I wanted to ask her about it later that day but I thought if it bothered her, she would have come and told me already’.

Louis shakes his head, ‘This is why I wanted her to work under me. She should listen to me’.

‘Lou! She has grown up’, Liam says. They both look at each other before taking a gulp of their drink.

‘I have to ask you something’, Louis says smiling and Liam looks at him in confusion.

‘Will you be my best man?’, Louis asks.

Liam smiles ear-to-ear, ‘Oh yes Lou! It will be a pleasure’. He turns to look at Flash and shouts at him ‘Did you hear this, Flash! We are going tux shopping soon!’. Louis laugh and hugs him tightly.

‘Thanks’, Louis says.

‘I still can’t believe you are getting married’, Liam says.

‘Same’, Louis says.

‘So happy for you Lou!’, Liam says hugging him tightly.

‘Thanks, Li!’, Louis says. ‘Thanks for throwing that party years back even against my will’.

Liam laughs, ‘Don’t worry I will never let you forget that’.

‘Don’t ever let me forget that’, Louis says.

‘What started baby talk about with Harry?’, Liam asks after few minutes.

Louis laugh a little, ‘Harry and I have decided to have one. Not now, in couple of years though’.

‘What! That’s amazing Lou’, Liam says smiling too big. Louis tells him all about how it started and how he wants to have one now.

Louis looks at him, not sure if it is a right time to ask about Zayn but Liam gets the hint and says, ‘I’m not losing him now. I will try my best, Lou’.

‘I’m glad, Li’, he says.

They both fall silent and get lost in their own thoughts.

‘How did we arrive here? When did our lives get this complicated?’, Liam wonders.

‘I would love to know. Nothing changed daily but looking back so much has changed’, Louis says looking at the ceiling.

‘If somebody told me seven years back that I’d be struggling with my relationship and you’d be the first one to get married and think about having children, I would have laughed my ass off’, Liam says.

Louis laughs at this, ‘I would too. I never thought of having a relationship, let alone getting married and having children’.

For some reason, they both laughed till they cried.

 

**

 

When Harry comes back home, he is surprised to see Louis is sitting on bed with his laptop. Louis looks up at him and says, ‘What?’

‘Not used to seeing you here like this’, Harry walks up to him and bends down to peck him on his lips. ‘How was dinner?’

‘It was good. We all should get back to our old weekend-dinner-with-pals routine. It is a better thing’, Louis says.

‘I concur. Niall, Z and I were talking about it too’, Harry says walking into their dressing room to change.

Few minutes later, Harry comes out and lies down on bed next to him, ‘I ate too much!’

‘What did you eat?’ Louis asks not looking away from his screen.

‘Chinese’, Harry says.

‘Wow! It’s been weeks since I had it’, he says.

‘We can have it any day you want. I will never say no to it’, Harry says.

‘How are Niall and Z?’, Louis asks.

‘They are fine. Niall was missing Shadow, and Z, well he is doing okay. Missing Li too much’, Harry tells him.

Louis looks at him, ‘Liam is the same. I’m glad they are starting all over again’.

‘Yeah! They will meet tomorrow here though’, Harry says. Every year Louis and Harry throw a New Year’s party at their place and invite their friends and family.

‘I’m so looking forward to it’, Louis says.

They talk for some more time before Harry falls asleep while Louis continues with his work.

 

**

 

Harry wakes up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He opens his eyes and finds Louis asleep with his laptop on his lap, arms tucked behind his head on the pillow. Harry checks his phone for time. It’s past midnight. There was a message from Zayn being nervous about meeting Liam tomorrow at their party. Harry shakes his head at that and gets up from the bed. He fixes Shadow’s quilt before moving towards Louis’ side and putting his laptop on the side table. He tries to put Louis in a comfortable sleeping position but in the process he wakes up.

‘Sorry I woke you up’, Harry says. Louis looks around and realises he fell asleep while working.

‘Damn!’, Louis mutters under his breath.

Harry kisses his forehead, ‘Sleep’. Louis smiles at him.

Louis looks at him as he settles himself back in bed and turns to his side to see him.

‘Hi’, Louis says.

Harry chuckles, ‘Hello’.

They look at each other before Harry pulls Louis forwards and kisses him soft and slow.

‘You fell asleep’, Harry says.

Louis nods, ‘I guess I’m actually getting old’.

Harry laughs at this, ‘Not really, love’. He kisses Louis’ nose.

Another buzz from Harry’s phone distracts them both. He picks it up and find another message from Zayn.

‘What is it?’ Louis asks.

‘Zayn is nervous about seeing Liam tomorrow’, he says.

‘What! Liam is too’.

He types out a reply telling him that everything will be fine.

He puts his phone back and looks back at Louis, ‘Not sleepy anymore?’

Louis shakes his head, ‘Nah’.

‘I can think of exciting things we can do right now’, Harry says cockily.

Louis chuckles, ‘Let’s go for a drive’, he suggests.

Harry rolls on his back and says, ‘I was think about something else, though’.

‘It’s been a long time, Harry. Last time we were driving around London’s streets at midnight was on that Halloween weekend’, Louis reminds him.

‘I remember. Let’s go!’, Harry says getting out of bed.

__

_****** _

 

Louis makes them both tea while Harry wakes up Shadow and puts him in his sweater.

Harry drives the car as Louis rests his socked feet on the dashboard and his head on Harry’s shoulders. Harry’s phone starts ringing showing a call from Zayn.

‘I’m still nervous’, Zayn says as soon as Harry picks up the call.

‘It will be fine Zayn’, Harry says. At the same time Louis’ phone buzzes with a message from Liam. Both Harry and Louis shake their head.

‘I don’t know man. It’s just that … ugh!’, Zayn says.

Louis types a message to Liam asking him to meet them in a cafe now.

‘What are you doing right now?’ Harry asks Zayn.

‘Uh! Nothing’, Zayn says in confused voice.

‘Meet us in twenty minutes?’ Harry says.

‘I don’t want to disturb you both’, Zayn says.

‘Just come Zayn! We’re waiting’, Harry says and disconnects the call.

Louis calls Niall, who picks up the call after three rings.

‘Do you guys sleep?’, Niall says, his voice sounding very much awake.

‘Why are you awake?’, Louis asks.

‘I was catching on some work which I should have done during my break but I didn’t ‘cuz I’m a lazy-ass person’, Niall says.

‘Meet us now?’ Louis suggests.

‘Where?’ Niall says.

‘I will text you the address’.

‘Cool! I’m putting on my coat as we speak’, Niall says.

 

**

 

They all meet outside a 24/7 cafe in central London. Niall hugs Louis tightly, ‘Thanks for saving me dude! I was beginning to wonder if i really need a job for survival or should I leave everything and go to Himalayas’.

‘No we will miss you, if you went to Himalayas’, Louis says.

Harry hugs Liam as he arrives and puts both Shadow and Flash in same car so they have each other’s company.

When Zayn arrives few minutes later, he is surprised to see Liam there. Louis hugs him and guides him inside the cafe. There were a few minutes of awkwardness between Zayn and Liam but it soon passes after a drink and they all sit and talk, laugh loudly, pass banter. They play a few rounds of Connect Four, which is always in Niall’s car, drink some wine, enjoy food, basically have a good time with each other, like old times. Two hours later, they were asked politely by the manager to leave. They made even more noise while leaving because how can they not let everyone know what kind of brats they are.

They all get into Liam’s SUV with their dogs and drive around aimlessly, until they reach Greenwich Market, where they stroll and mess around till the break of the dawn. They get some tea and biscuits before leaving for their homes and getting some rest.

Liam decides to take Shadow with him for the day and Louis happily agrees.

‘You can keep him forever!’, Louis says and Harry rolls his eyes at that.

‘See you guys tonight!’, Harry says before driving back.

__

As they reach back home Louis takes off his clothes before saying. ‘Ready for some excitement?’

‘Always’, harry replies and louis jumps at him.

__

 

_**Epilogue** _

 

It’s the New Years party at The Styles-Tomlinson residence and from the fountain to the trees lining the driveway, everything is covered in fairy lights. Every inch of the house is glowing with happiness. The entire house looks like a dream, both inside and outside. Every room is decorated with flowers, candles, christmas decorations. since they weren’t here for Christmas, they have hung different colored socks with the name of guests on it with a clue inside, to where their gifts are hidden. There are 50 guests at the party, who are basically both Louis’ and Harry’s family, closest friends and work friends. A decorated Christmas tree is standing next to the fireplace in the living room. A roulette table is set up at one end and a big dart board at the other end of the room. As all the room have different interior and color combination, balloons matching them are hanging on the walls and curtain poles. The bar is equipped with the best wines and liquors. The dining room is filled with mouth watering food. For starters a barbeque chicken, assorted vegetables, and minced meat pie, along with asparagus soup are laid out in buffet.

Harry is helping himself with a drink when Niall pats him on the shoulder, ‘Enjoy your last New Year's celebration as an unmarried man, Styles’. Harry blushes hard and shakes his head hearing this.

‘Let’s play some roulette, Niall’.

Around eight people are playing roulette when they reach it. Lottie came up with the idea of roulette table when they were brainstorming games for the party, and Anne suggested that all the money from the game shall proceed to Louis’ charity ‘Believe in Magic’.

‘Let it be number eight, please!’, Anne says crossing her fingers. The ball jumps a few blocks before sitting on number five.

‘Oh no!’, Anne cries.

Harry hugs her from side, ‘It’s just a game!’.

__

Gemma and Louis are playing darts and neither of them have managed to hit the centre of the dart board. Gemma closes one eye and tries to make a good shot but Louis distracts her by saying, ‘It’s not the right way. It won’t hit bullseye like this’.

‘Shut up, Lou! Don’t distract me. I’m practising’, Gemma says.

‘Your posture is wrong’, Louis says. Gemma fails to hit the bullseye and glares at Louis.

‘This is so unfair’, she says.

‘Watch me now’, Louis says and gears up by pushing up his sleeves, stretching his arms.

‘Show off! You can’t hit it’, Gemma says.

Louis throws his dart and it hits the wall. Gemma burst out laughing.

‘It’s alright! Happens to everyone’, Louis says.

Lottie and Liam flops down on the sofa near them and Louis and Gemma join them.

‘We ate too much barbecue chicken’, Lottie says.

‘They were so good. I don't have much space left in my stomach but I want more. Lord help me’, Liam says.

‘Same’, Lottie looks at him.

‘Where’s Zayn? I haven’t seen him since I came here’, Gemma asks.

‘He is looking for his gift but apparently can’t find it anywhere’, Lottie informs.

‘Where are you keeping his gift, Lou?’ Liam makes an innocent face.

‘Not telling you. You will tell him’, Louis says.

Jay joins them and offers Gemma a glass of wine. ‘Party is really nice, Louis!’ Gemma pecks Jay’s cheeks as she takes the glass of wine from her.

‘Mum did you try starters?, Lottie asks.

‘No! Not yet’, Jay replies.

‘Let’s go! I’m hungry’, Louis says.

__

After an hour when everyone is little tipsy with wine and full with starters, the actual game of dart starts. The rules of the game is pretty simple, if the dart hits anywhere but the centre take a shot, if the dart hits the bullseye everyone takes a shot. Every player will get only two chances. Harry and Louis go first.

‘Ready to lose babe?’, Harry says. Louis rolls his eye and fills four shot glasses with vodka.

‘So bloody confident’, Harry says looking at him filling the glasses.

Harry braces himself, closes his one eye and aims. Louis whistles to distract him as he throws the dart and it hits the wall.

‘The fuck, Lou!’, Harry complains and everyone boos him. He takes a shot.

Louis laughs next to him and and throws his dart which hits the edge of the board. He takes his shot. The entire entire game goes on like this. Zayn hits the bullseye and everyone cheers for him and take a shot.

After the game everyone is pretty much drunk and are dancing to Lottie’s party playlist and screaming the lyrics of the songs at the top of their voices. The dinner is laid out on buffet, creamy mushroom pasta, pan seared salmon, classic baked mac and cheese (because it is everyone's favorite) is served. Gemma and Jay made Macaroons and Lemon pound cake for the dessert.

‘Macaroons were amazing Gemma!’, Niall compliments her.

‘Thanks Niall! I’m glad those baking classes did me some good’, she says happily.

__

They all gather in the living room few minutes before midnight, whistling and blowing party poppers. EDM is playing in through the speakers.

‘10...9...8...7...6...5...4..3...2...1… Happy New Year!’, everyone shouts as the clock strikes 12. Niall hits the pinata hanging from the ceiling of the living room. Confettis and chocolates and some colored balls fall from it. Louis finds Harry looking at him. He walks up to him for the midnight kiss and kisses him deeply.

Harry looks at him and says, ’This year will be ours’.

‘Every year is ours, babe’, Louis replies smiling. ‘Happy New Year’, and they both kiss again.

Everyone is cheering and hugging and wishing everyone New Year. When Liam and Zayn come face to face they look at each other and the itch to touch each other deepens. They both look down and Zayn breaks their silence by wishing him Happy New Year. Liam wishes him the same. They both stand there looking at each other, the world could have stopped rotating and neither of them would have cared. Liam touches Zayn’s face lightly with his knuckles. Something electric passes Zayn as he touches him. He closes his eyes to feel it touch.

‘Kiss me!’, Zayn whispers, which cannot be heard in the noise but Liam makes out what he is saying.

He steps forward closing the distance between them. Zayn opens his eyes and looks at Liam staring right at him.

‘I want to, Zayn’, Liam says quietly. ‘I’m trying to be strong here, please’.

Zayn’s face falls listening to this but even he knows that they both are trying and maybe this is their last shot to make their relationship work. Zayn touches the back of Liam’s hand and says, ‘Me too’.

‘I hope this year we make it work’, Liam says.

‘We will!’, Zayn says with determination which makes Liam smile and he nods.

They both join the party and loose themselves to the music and wine.

After an hour when a few guests have left, Gemma announces the lip sync battle and Jay and Anne as judges. Harry and Liam setup everything for the lip sync battle.

‘I’m challenging you’, Louis says to Lottie.

She rolls her eyes and says, ‘So hell bent no losing’.

Zayn challenges Niall and Harry challenges one of his cousins. Liam is challenged by one of their co-workers and Gemma is challenged by Louis’ cousin.

Zayn and Niall go first. Zayn chooses ‘Hips Don’t Lie’ by Shakira and loses to Niall who lip syncs with actions and moves to ‘Livin’ La Vida Loca’ by Ricky Martin. Everyone cheers to the song and Niall wins.

Harry wins the round by lip syncing to ‘Whip Nae Nae’ by Silento.

Louis and Lottie are next.

‘Ready to lose, kid?’ Louis says to Lottie.

‘Will see! If I win, I keep your R8 for a week’, Lottie says.

‘Done!’

Lottie starts with ‘Fancy’ by Iggy Azalea. When Louis comes up he announces his song, ‘My song is ‘Side to Side’ by Ariana Grande’.

Everyone hoots him.

‘God, Lou! Nobody wants to know the details of your holiday’, Niall says and Harry laughs uncontrollably next to him.

Gemma closes her ears, ‘I can never listen to that song again’.

‘Mum stop him’, Lottie asks Jay who is laughing loudly with Anne.

Louis does the lip sync with some actions and goes to hand a note of ten pounds to Jay and Anne.

‘That’s bribing!’, Liam exclaims.

‘I don’t know what you are saying’, Louis says innocently. And murmurs to Jay, ‘Mum, please’.

‘You can’t buy my judgement like this’, Anne says. Louis leans down to kiss her on cheek.

‘You win’, Anne says immediately.

Lottie cries in disbelief, ‘This is so unfair. I did better’.

‘You did not. I did!’, Louis says.

‘You cheater’, Lottie says. Louis laughs and hugs her giving her the keys of his cars.

__

_****** _

 

At around two o'clock all the guests leave while Zayn, Liam and Niall stay to clean the house with them. The entire house is a mess and it takes them too many garbage bags to get rid of all of it. They all flop down on sofa by their indoor swimming pool with Flash and Shadow on floor. Zayn brings them all drinks to relax.

‘Party was nice’, Niall says leaning further on sofa.

‘Thanks dude’, Louis says.

‘Your holiday spot was even nicer’, Niall says.

Both Louis and Harry nod, ‘Yeah it was. Place was amazing. You should go there for your next holiday’.

‘We should all go somewhere together’, Liam suggests.

‘Lads holiday!’ Louis says.

‘I’m in’, Zayn says and Niall agrees. Niall and Liam share a wicked look.

‘I’m where my Lou is’, Harry says, leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder.

‘Aw! You both are so cute’, Zayn says smiling.

‘How long are you going for your honeymoon?’ Niall asks.

‘My plan is to take my baby on a long holiday so maybe for around 3-4 weeks’, Louis happily informs and leans in to kiss Harry. Liam smirks, looking at Niall who is biting his lips. Zayn catches both of them sharing a knowing look and glances at them suspiciously. Niall nods at Zayn and mouths ‘later’. And it suddenly occurs to him that he hasn’t found his gift. ‘Where’s my gift?’

Louis and Harry laugh at that.

‘The only thing I found in sock with my name was a colorful card with nothing written on it’, Zayn says.

‘No gift for you’, Louis says laughing.

‘Hate you. Man’, Zayn throws a small pillow at him.

Harry gets up to leave saying, ‘I have to pee’.

‘You really did not get him anything?’, Liam asks. Louis nods taking a sip of his drink.

‘I don’t believe this’, Niall says.

Harry returns, holding something huge in his hands which is covered with a velvet cloth. Louis smiles looking at that while the rest three looks at it in confusion.

‘All jokes apart. This is your gift, Z!’, Harry says putting it down on the table.

‘What is that?’, Zayn asks curiously.

Louis gestures him to open it. Zayn smiles, rubs his hand and takes a deep breath, ‘Alright’.

He leans forward to removes the cloth while stealing a glance at Liam who is looking at it with anticipation. He removes the cloth and everyone looks at it with wide eyes and smiles their faces. There are two birds in a birdcage, one of them has pink face and breast with grey wings and the other one has white wings. Harry and Louis look at each other proudly knowing from Zayn’s expression that he loved his gift.

‘They are so beautiful’, Zayn says.

‘Wow!’, Niall says.

‘You like them?’, harry asks.

Zayn looks at him speechless. ‘I - I love it’.

‘Where did you get them?’ Liam asks.

‘We ordered them for Zayn a while back’, Louis says holding Shadow who is dying to sniff the birds.

‘What species are they?’ Niall asks.

‘They are Galah, a kind of parrot. Very social and interactive species of parrot’, Louis informs.

‘We thought it will be nice if you have some company. They are not loud birds and are very friendly, which suits your nature’, Harry explains. ‘They just need a lot of care and love, just like you’.

Zayn smiles ear-to-ear at that. ‘I love them’.

‘We once went to this pet shop to get some supplies for Shadow and our eyes fell on these beautiful bird. They have this air of understated elegance and beauty in them which made both of instantly think of you’, Louis informs. ‘So we got them for you’.

‘Are both the birds together?’, Liam asks.

‘Yeah! They are mates’, Louis says.

Flash jumps and sits on Niall to have a proper look at the birds.

‘Flash is loving them’, Niall says, petting Flash.

‘Oh! he should. They are going to spend a lot of time together in future’, Harry says. Both Liam and Zayn, their heads shoot up to look at him, blushing.

‘Now I want a pet’, Niall says.

‘Aw! We’ll get you one tomorrow’, Liam says.

Niall stands up to get a refill of his drink. ‘Anyone wants a refill?’, he asks.

Liam nods and hands him his glass.

‘I can’t think of any names for them’, Zayn says.

‘Take your time’, Liam says.

‘I’m sad! I didn’t get a midnight kiss’, Niall returns back with drink and hand Liam his. Everyone instantly looks at him. Zayn blinks and smiles slyly which makes Niall doubt his intentions and put his glass on the table slowly not taking his eyes off him. Zayn stands up and opens his arm, ‘Come, babe!’

‘I did not mean that’, Niall says. Before Niall could react Louis grabs him from behind. Harry laughs loudly while Liam walks up to kiss him. Niall struggles himself free and runs to jumps into the pool. All the boys laugh and run behind him.

‘I fucking hate you all’, Niall says laughing.

‘We love you too Niall’, Harry says.

__

They all laugh together, knowing within this friendship, even being from different places, different backgrounds and being different people, they fit together like a family.

They are secure in the knowledge that if any of them ever commit a murder, the others would be there to bury the evidence and take the crime to their graves. It's that intimate thing called trust. And isn't that what friendships are all about, trust?

Nothing of the daily ups and downs ever amounts to anything when they're together, when they're within this, their family. And family lasts forever, of that they are sure.

__

_********* _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Give a shout out if you like the fic.  
> thanks for stopping by and giving it a read :)))
> 
> Thanks Sammy @britpickerhl for helping me out with it. also, thank you so much Nic @louandhazaf for doing last minute corrections.  
> Shweta @darlinglouies you were the first one to know the idea. thanks for encouraging me to write it.  
> Last but not the least Lucy @luckstarkid for telling me how to start with the fic. thanks for giving me the helpful links.


End file.
